Never Back Down (A Mighty Ducks stroy)
by Cassie-D1
Summary: Haven Williams is a figure skater dreaming of Olympic Gold. Haven didn't know who her father was till she was eight years old and didn't get to know the man till she joined his District 5 hockey team at eleven. Now a sophomore and still attending Eden Hall with the Ducks what else is in store for her while training for the Games? Charlie/OC/Adam. Bombay Daughter. LOVE TRIANGLE
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Before you all start reading just know without reviews I will not be updating this story, it's always annoying when people favorite and follow your story but yet won't review it...**

**So the first chapter is more of Haven's life as a child, and why her life is the way it is. It goes from how her parents met/broke up to when she was a young child, then to brief quick sum up of her going through District 5; the Goodwill Games; and the first year of Eden Hall as she begins a relationship with Bombay. It's more about her life with Bombay and her mother and grandparents with a little bit of her new stepfather on the side… Her relationship with the Ducks will come when the story is set in the present. (So all future chapters after this one.)**

**The story will be taking place in modern day, so set in 2014/2015 time not back in the 90's when the films were made. It's too weird for me to try and imagine what life was like for teenagers back then when I was kind of just a being born (late 1994) when the first Mighty Ducks movie came out.**

**Also sorry for any spelling mistakes…this first chapter does drag out a little and is a bit information overload.**

~000~

Prologue

Chanel Haven Williams had never legally gone by father's last name. Hell, she hadn't't even know who he was or what he even looked liked until about seven or eight years ago when she was nine. And she didn't get to develop a relationship with him till she was eleven and well into the 6th grade. The name Bombay was a name that was rarely used in the Willams household, in fact it was a name that had never been mentioned or brought up until a few years ago. To know why Bombay was barely ever mentioned or brought up in conversation you would have to know the full story. The story that told why Haven Williams didn't legally go by her father's last name but was now more than willing and wanting to take it on in present day.

You would have to know about her childhood and past; and you would also have to know about her parents' past.

Her mother and father were high school sweethearts; they began dating when her mom was a freshman at Eden Hall and her dad a junior. Their relationship from what Haven's been told from others wasn't all rainbows and butterflies. The young couple from what had been explained to her fought a lot and could barely ever agree on anything…, but for as hard as they fought she was told that they loved just as hard. They continued to date all the way till the start of her mother's Final year in high school and Gordon's sophomore year in pre-law school. The break-up from what Haven understood was her mom's doing with her wanting to see what else was out there and experience different relationships and things before she had to grow up and be an adult.

The two kept in minor contact after the break-up only bumping into one another at mutual friends' get-togethers and/or some of their family's' business colleagues holiday parties that they were each forced to go to. They were always friendly and pleasant with the other but other than that on those few occasions they were each happy staying out of the other's life. It wasn't until about three later after their breakup when they were both attending one of their university's house parties each having a little too much to drik that things started to get kicked into gear...,and well, one thing led to another…, things where said kissing was done and cloths were shed. In the morning they both avoided one another and went on their merry way thinking that it was it was and that nothing would come of their little roll the hay that they were too drunk to fully remember the details of..., but obviously it wasn't the end of it.

Not when two months later Rochelle came pounding on Gordon's door huffing and puffing and red in the face screaming at the top of his lungs that this was all his fault. That he had planned this all along, and that her life was now ruined. Gordon of course didn't out two and two together until she slammed her hand over her mouth in mid-rant running for his dorm room ensure to empty the contains of her stomach.

When her mom and dad had officially conformed that Rochelle was pregnant by her doctor and not just some cheap pee on the stick sort of thing it didn't go over smoothly for either of them. Neither knew the first thing about raising kids and had never planned or even pictured kids in their future, especially in their near furture with each other. Both families of the two parties were clearly upset with the news seeing as her mother, Rochelle; was then only nineteen at the time and Gordon twenty-two with another two years left of law school; well on his way to graduating top of his class with honors and a possible internship with a prestigious high end law firm. But even though both parties didn't react well to the news, Haven's grandparents on her mother side didn't want the abortion that everyone else was considering and talking about. They wanted the child to be born. So with it in mind that her grandparents would help with the cost and raising of the unborn baby, her mother fought for full custody over Haven while only in her second trimester of pregnancy, only seeking child support and finances from Gordon and his family… (Even though her mother didn't need the money with her parent's being one of the wealthiest in the city and the trust fund she was expecting to receive from her family.)

Haven had been told right from a young age by her mother's parents who had always been overly attendant and dotting with her that it wasn't that her biological father was a bad person…, it was just that he was very driven and determined to be the most successful lawyer in all of Minneapolis and Minnesota! She had also been told that Gordon Bombay had been under extreme pressure from his own grandfather (who served as the father figure in his life since his own dad had passed away when he was thirteen) to always be the best. Second was never good enough. He wasn't allowed any shortcomings when it came to the head of the Bombay's. It was just simply not allowed in the 'then' Bombay household.

So repeatedly, Haven had been told the story that the pressure to live up to the family name was the leading factor to Gordon giving her up so easily with no fight for any kind of rights or visitation privileges.

It also made the story ten times more believable when she was told that her paternal (great)-grandfather; Geared, was more than willing to pay off her mother for any expenses for the first ten years of the then unborn Haven's life so that his grandson would be able to make a good steady name for himself without any silly distractions such as a unexpected child with his ex-high school sweetheart in the way. Her mother had easily agreed to the settlement taking the money in exchange of stepping out of Gordon's life without any second thoughts. And so on Haven's birth certificate it always read Williams as her last name not Bombay.

~000~

Now, Rochelle had never been the emotional or sentimental type, and she definably wasn't the maternal type either. She was always timid and awkward around children, not knowing how to communicate or act with them. Haven's grandparents; Christopher and Lottie Williams took notice of that in the first year or two of Haven being born, but neither of them had the heart to take their granddaughter out of their daughters hands…, (legally anyways) they too had a reputation they wanted to keep as unscathed as possible, just as the Bombay's family did. The elder Williams' could handle the talk and rumors of their daughter getting knocked up at nineteen as a sophomore in college with no intent on marrying the baby's father, but they couldn't deal with the possible shame and negativity that would come to the family if word were to get around about the negligence their daughter had to being an actual parent. So that's where they stepped in. On the weekends and some of the weekdays when her mother continued school to finish her degree Haven would stayed with her grandparents getting the appropriate nurturing and love that her grandpa and grandma knew she wasn't properly getting at home.

Her mother's excuse for why she wasn't a very attentive parent in the beginning was because she had school and all those exams to worry about, and she couldn't handle the pressure of passing her classes as well as taking care of an infant 24/7. Then as Haven grew into a toddler her excuse was, 'I can't possibly look for a job as a professional with a four year attached to my hip! She's got too much energy to sit still and wait like a good kid in the lobby for me to finish up my interviews!' And it was true, Haven did have a lot more energy than most kids her age, which is saying a lot because most four years olds were always up and running wanting to be on the go constantly. And that was Haven X's ten! So her grandfather came up with the clever idea of signing his little princess up for skating classes, hoping it would tiring the little squirt out a few days out of the week.

But no one expected though for Haven to pick up on the skating so easily and so; so very quick. It came naturally to her. What was originally was only two days a week for one hour a day quickly turned into four days a week for two hours a day! Rochelle was excited about the aspect of her daughter being a little skating princess and began to sign her up for more classes…, any skating class that could fit her daughter and not overdo the young girl too much she was signed up for. It was one of the first real generous things that Rochelle had done for her daughter in the four years of her being born. But even with it being generous, it wasn't fully out of the kindness or the love from her heart; it was more towards the selfish side of things. Rochelle was already beginning to think of the future and the possibility of the Olympics with gold medals and huge endorsements. She had put it into her head that her daughter was going to be one of the greats, and that _she_; her mother was going to be the reason for her greatness. Haven's grandparents knew what their daughter was thinking and only allowed the skating to continue since they knew how much Haven had fallen in love with it. The kid lived to skate and just felt so at ease and calm when she was on the ice! So they told themselves that if Haven were to ever express her distaste or tiredness of the sport they would pull her from the program with no hesitation, rather Rochelle liked it or not. They would not let their granddaughter be pushed into something she didn't love or have a passion for. That was the last thing that Christopher and Lottie ever wanted.

By the time Haven was seven she was taking one ballet class to additional to her four skating lessons a week to improve her flow and grace on the ice, and was traveling all over the state for six year olds and over competitions, almost always taking the gold in every one. Her mother had only showed up for one…, leaving halfway through it though…

Rochelle at that time had begun dating a guy named Todd and would always bail out on her competitions to spend more quality time with him. Todd had attempted to warm up to Haven, buying her lots of gifts and taking her mini golfing and bowling once or twice a week but she never felt the right connection to really warm back up to him. They mainly spent those outings in silence with occasion small talk here and there. Haven didn't trust the guy, even though he was around her more than her own mother was…there was something in her childlike mind saying that he wasn't a good man. He sometimes made her conscious do double taks making her question what was going through his head and why he would do such a weird thing.

A little tiny part of her distaste may have also had to do with the fact that he and her mother kept insisting to call her Chanel no matter how many times she told them she now wanted to be called Haven because it fit her better. Reason for the major change in her name was because when she had turned five she learned that her name Chanel came from her mom's favorite designer company. Her mom had gotten her a small set of Chanel diamond studs for that birthday with a long passionate lecture as to how Coco Chanel was so amazing and great and that she should feel a sense of gratified to be named after something that has such fine history and beauty. After witnessing how passionate her mother had become while speaking about this '_Coco Chanel' _Haven had immediately took a disliking to the company and its name. She had never seen her mom get such a dreamy far-off look in her eyes before… she knew for a fact that Rochelle never had that look of adoration when she was speaking of her to others. And it hit deep in the heart for Haven to figure out at such a young age that her mother cared more about the material things in life then she did for her own daughter. And there was only one other thing that Haven had seen Rochelle give that dreamy goo-goo eye look to as she grew older and smarter, and that was Todd. So along with the jealousy that came with her mother caring for Todd more was the resentment of him never calling her Haven.

Haven had never told anyone the real truth behind her resentment she held for the name and company to anyone. Instead she just told everyone that she preferred to go by Haven Was all. Ever since that fifth birthday of her's she had become tremendously stubborn about it and would get extremely upset if anyone refused to not acknowledge her request.

It's now known to everyone as one of her biggest pet peeves.

When Haven turned seven Rochelle had hired a private coach for Haven to continue on with her figure skate training on a higher level. It was also the age where Todd had moved in with them and became a bigger present in her life while she wasn't staying over at her grandpa and grandma's house on the weekends.

It was when Haven was eight years old when she discovered what her father looked like. No one had ever shown her a picture of him previous to that. Her mom never bothering to think that Haven would care enough to know, and her grandma and grandpa not wanting to dig up a grave that had been buried long ago…, that was till she had seen his name boldly printed with a picture displayed next to it on the front page of 'The Minneapolis Times'. It was about some big court case or the other that he was handling. She tore the clipping out and taped the picture and article into her journal that she had started to keep the previous year writing underneath it in her uncharacteristically neat handwriting for her age group, 'One day, I will meet my father. And I know that he will be everything that I have ever dreamed of and more.' It wasn't long after that the curiosity had gotten the best of her and she started to ask to meet him in person.

So with enough begging and pestering for months on to her mother and grandparents, an arrangement was finally made up for Haven to finally meet Gordon Bombay a few days after her ninth birthday.

~000~

The first get-together with father and daughter didn't exactly go how either Haven or Gordon would have liked. It was awaked and uncomfortable for both parties, with him being reserved and unsure on how to act with a kid, much less the daughter who he was only just meeting for the first time since her birth nine years previously. And Haven being the overly animated chatter she tends to be when she's anxious made Gordon all that more nervous with her mouth going a million miles a minute wanting him to know as much as possible about her and her life in hopes that he'd soak up all the information and want to be involved in her life from now on out. But by the end of the meet and greet that day Gordon had dropped her off at her grandparents' home as he was instructed too with no clear intention on if he wanted to see her again or not. And with that unclear feeling left in the air, Haven had gone without seeing or asking for her father for another two and half years before he suddenly showed up at her grandfather's office unannounced one afternoon asking for her to join his new pee-wee hockey team.

Her grandfather was a bit hesitant on saying yes at first, not wanting his granddaughter to get her hopes set high on gaining a relationship with her father again for it to just fall to pieces for a second time. But after Christopher talked with his wife later that night they had both decided that Gordon Bombay's request wasn't too far out there, especially since their little Haven practically lived on the ice. It was the one thing that she had undeniably inherited from her father. She would just have to adjust to skating with hockey skates instead of figure skating skates with a toe pick was all.

The pee-wee hockey team was a disaster at first. It was clear that Gordon Bombay didn't just not know how to act around his daughter, but around all children in general. He at first tried treating them like adults and when that didn't work he'd yelled and talk down to them, earning him the name 'Caption Blood'… it was traumatizing for Haven, making her despise the days when she had hockey practice. Her dream of her 'perfect' father was crumbling right in front of her eyes….again.

It wasn't until one day when he was extremely hard on the group of kids where Haven had yelled back saying he was a horrible person and that she wished she had never met him that Gordon Bombay's icy cold heart began to thaw. He had never really expressed to anyone before that he had been wanting a relationship with his daughter for the last eleven years of her life and had never wanted her to be taken out of his life in the first place…, but he was just too scared to stand up to his own grandfather and big family name back then to do anything... And then when he had met her those few years ago previously and found out that she had deep passion for the ice, he just knew that he wanted to play a more active role in her life.

He was just terrified of manning up and actually taking that role as a real father. He constantly asked himself what if he messed up? Then what? And what if once Haven actually got to know him she decided she didn't like him and didn't actually want him in her life. There was just so many different serniros going through his head that he psyched himself out from going to see her or call for those two years after meeting her.

But Bombay truly did want to be the parent who was always there and who would attend her ice recitals and competitions, picking her up and kissing the booboos away when she was hurt to make it all better. And to be her cheerleader on the sidelines, being able to say to the people standing next him, 'Yep, that's my daughter out there! My daughter who going for the gold That's my little girl!' Sure, it wasn't hockey that she had fallen in love with, but it was still his daughter taking after him and developing a passion for the ice…just as he had as a young child.

But as you so obviously know that didn't end up happening. That was just something he had wished that happened. Because he was too much of a coward to make it happen.

But Bombay didn't want to be a coward this time around. He wanted a real relationship with his daughter. So this time around he was going to glue his feet down to the ground and build that relationship with his eleven year old child, no matter how difficult it was or the struggles that came with it.

So after that eventful practice when Bombay was taking Haven back home he decided to stop at a small diner to get them some milkshakes with the attempt to bond with her once more. At first it was a bit rough, but after Bombay had ordered her a special cheesecake a few minutes after he had gotten their milkshakes; Haven had started to warm up to him thinking to herself that if he knew to get her a large cheesecake with whip cream and a cherry (and all just for her) then he couldn't have been that bad. Maybe he was like Mr. Frost in the last Santa Claus movie she had seen where you have to break through that thick layer of that ice exterior before you got to his heart to war, it up?

Bombay in that sitting had learned in that one sitting that she was very close with her grandparents and that her mother was too busy being engaged to Todd to attend any of her skating competitions and didn't even know she was learning to play hockey on a team that he was coaching. He learned that her favorite color was a maroon/burgundy and that she loved when her grandma would curl her long golden tresses of hair into wavy curls that reached to the middle of her back. She loved pineapple and bananas…and really loved cheesecake. She despised being called Chanel. She was one of the top junior figure skaters in the mid-west and had come in third for the junior nationals the year before and was hoping to get first or second this coming year. Her favorite movie to date was Hocus Pocus because her birthday was the day before Halloween. She was afraid of snakes and would cry at the sight of them (even the fake rubber ones). She was also scared of water because of a near drowning experience from just the year before. She really enjoyed going to amusement parks and having her grandfather ride all the big roller-coaster with her. She also enjoyed tagging along on her grandpa's golfing trips because he would let her drive the golf-buggy for him and his colleagues. She loved wearing dresses but also liked to now wear different hockey jerseys to school to show her newfound love for the sport. She had known Adam Banks previous to him just joining the Ducks because they went to the same elementary school and now middle school. Pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni or some sort of Mexican food was her favorite thing for dinner.

Bombay was very proud and happy after that day leaning so many things about Haven that he had always wondered about. He definably felt he earned a pat on the back after his big step forward. And he hoped things continued to go well and stayed this positive.

Which thankfully it did.

~000~

He and Haven continued to bond as they got further and further into the pee-wee season. Even after the District 5 team won their division the father and daughter continued to grow closer with Haven's grandpa even taking her to a few of his minor leagues games in support of his once more budding hockey career. He also went to as many figure skating competitions as he could, being there to cheer her on as she took another third place national junior title at twelve. Then later that year he gathered the Ducks back together to play for the Junior Goodwill Games taking her and the team to L.A with him. By this time Haven was thirteen and her mother had finally been told by Haven's grandparents that her daughter was spending all her free time with her dad who was taking a more active role in her life than she ever had. Rochelle didn't like that, first of all not being told for almost two years that Gordon Bombay was back in the picture. And secondly, she was getting ready to marry her fiancé Todd and was still hoping that Haven would take on Todd's last name as her own and even start calling him dad, even though the two clearly weren't that far in their relationship… (and like hell was that ever going to happen according to Haven. He wasn't her father and he never would be!)

By the time Haven was fourteen and halfway through the eighth grade she was the now the two-time national champion title holder for the junior level division and place both fourth and second for the last two years for the junior worlds always right under the Russian star skater who was the same age as she. She had also started to write her name out as Bombay in her classes and requesting to be called Haven Bombay at competitions instead of Chanel Williams or at least Chanel Bombay; she was proud to be her father's daughter and wanted the world to know who her dad was.

Then came her freshmen year at Eden Hall, the school her parents attended as teenagers and the school that she was now going to be attending rather she was on scholarship or not and rather the Ducks attended too or not. She was ecstatic when she learned that the rest of the Ducks would be going to the same school as her, they would be forming the new JV team! She had never been in the same school as any of them before besides Adam, so this was amazing news to her. But she was bummed to learn that her dad wasn't going to be the coach for the new JV team this time around, him turning down the offer so he could go back to being a defense attorney and working with the Junior Goodwill Games full time. She understood his desire to get back into law and take on a new challenge with the Goodwill Games and respected it, she was just sad they wouldn't be spending as much time together as they would have if he were still the coach.

So now, that leaves us to present day (fall 2013) where Haven is fifteen and entering her sophomore year of high school. She was also gearing up to enter the senior level of skating where she'd be able to qualify for the 2014 Winter Olympics, which was only five months away!

Haven had begun taking up more training that summer as her mom said it would help greatly with preparing for the Olympic trials in December not noticing the stress it's was starting to put her under with the current training she was already doing along with school grades and hockey to soon worry about again as well. Not only that but Haven was also under the constant pressure from Todd with things that not even her mother knows about. And though Haven was still close with her father and grandparents it didn't mean she told them everything….especially things that went on behind closed doors in the home that was her mother's and Todd's.

After all, things that were behind closed usually tended to stay behind closed doors….until they blew up for the whole world to see that is.

~000~

**A/N**

**Was it awful? ****Did you guys like it? **

**Obviously it's just the first chapter and prologue…, but I hope it was interesting and good enough to catch your attention to get you to want to read more! REVIEW and tell me what you guys think of it so far. Tell me rather you think it's shitty or not! (Hopefully not though =p) **

**And for what Haven looks like I have three options in mind, they're AnnaSophia Robb; Ariana Grande (her current look with lighter hair and more blonder on the bottom) or Chloë Grace Moretz. So vote and tell me which one you guys would like better for Haven.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter doesn't have a ton of the Ducks in it, but it's basically the starter chapter where last chapter was the introduction chapter.**

**Also for how Haven looks, I picture her as either AnnaSophia Robb or Chloë Grace Moretz. Readers can vote to which one they would prefer. Aside from the face Haven would be only 5'1 and petite in size. Hair is a golden blonde and reaches a little lower than mid back. Styles is very mixed up, loves skater dresses (with or without tights, just depending). Loves any type of boot (or shoes in general), rather it be high heel; low heel; or no heel at all. Prefers skinny jeans over flare out jeans, Leggings are a huge portion of her wardrobe, along with boyfriend cut tee's and crop tops. She's really into the grudge 90's look, as well as the colorful 80's look; and on her comfy/and or lazy days just opts for an old hockey jersey with jeans or leggings and a pair of converse. She doesn't wear a lot of makeup, just the basics; like foundation mascara; eyeliner; sometimes eye shadow and blush if she's feeling up to it. **

**Anyways onto the story!**

~000~

"Chanel!" Looking up at my ceiling I sighed under my breath and rolled my eyes at the use of my first name, why couldn't she just accept that I did not go by that name! "Your grandparents are on their way over. Make sure you have all your things you need for Eden Hall packed before they get here! You know how your grandfather can get when he has to wait around." Rochelle, my young thirty-four year old mother yelled up the stairs to me, her voice echoing off the wide halls of our mini mansion.

I pushed myself up from my sitting place in the center of my room lifting my last suitcase up with me onto its wheels wheeling it next to the door where my other two cases and two bags where sitting against the wall. I walked over to my desk chair tugging on my leather pastel green combat ankle boots to go with my high wasited blue jean shorts and lose white lacey crop t-shirt and a lose cream button up. I kept my hair straight, it ending around my mid-back/elbow area. My makeup was light, just some foundation with light eyeliner on both top and lower lid, and some mascara. I usually wore a light russet to auburn eye shadow and occasionally some blush and lipstick, but with today being move-in day I was just going very causal. (Her mother was the one who had originally gotten her into make-up saying it was always wise to being out your best features) After lacing up my boots I walked back over to my door opening it while grabbing the closest bag near me stumbling out while yanking the bag nosily behind me, "All packed mom, just need to bring them down and I'll be all set!"

"Ask Todd if he can help when he gets back in from the garage." Was mom's answer.

That was a joke right?

I paused, biting the inside of my cheek in annoyance at the thought of the man my mom was married too before starting back up at pulling the bag down the hall towards the main staircase of the house. "Nah, it's alright mom, I'm sure I can manage by myself."

"No. I don't want you scuffing up the stairs from trying to drag those bags down the stairs! They were just refurbished last week!" was my mother's reply. 'Of course that's what she was concerned about' I thought sighing to myself with a huff bitterly.

"Okay, yea…, I'll just ah leave them at the top of the stairs for him then." I answered awkwardly quickly moving the rest of my bags out towards the stairs when I heard my grandparent's arrival at the entrance of the house.

I paused to listen.

"Is she all ready to head out?" Gramps gruffly voice ask my mother.

"Yes. She's just setting her luggage at the top of the stairs for Todd to carry down, then you three will be all good to go." Her voice was stiffer then usual showing the distance that had came between her mom and my grandparents over the years.

"No, no that's fine!" Grandpa answered back quickly, most likely waving his hand about, "I can get them for her, it's not a problem. No need to wait around, we're burning daylight."

But before Gramps could reach the stairs another voice interrupted him, "Ah don't worry about it Christopher, I've got it no need to stress yourself with it! I'll get the luggage for her, you; Lottie and Rochelle can all go get a glass of lemonade in the kitchen. Freshly squeezed this morning!"

Grandpa clear his throat as Grams and mom headed down the hall for the kitchen, "You sure Todd? I don't mind grabbing one or two of those for ya, I know firsthand how heavy Haven can pack those bags of her's."

The butterflies began fluttering in my stomach as I waited for Todd's answer, "No, no, I've got this. Go on ahead to the kitchen. Relax for a few minutes before you head down to the school; it's been a while since you've been caught up to date with Rochelle anyways." 'Dam,' a heard of nerves shot up my spine. I licked my lips and gulped down a large breath of air finishing setting down my second to last bag down by the banister quickly hurrying my way back down the hall to my room for my last one hoping I'd be fast enough –

Unfortunately I wasn't.

I was lifting my figure skating bag up when it was suddenly knocked out of my hand. I inwardly cursed instinctively closing my eyes feeling the forceful jerk of my upper arm being yanked forward making my much smaller frame tumble into the other person's larger one.

I gasped more out of shock then pain as the back of my head was firmly grasped, bits and pieces of my hair being tugged around with the owner's hand. I felt my insides tremor with anxiety praying that the outside of me wasn't showing the affect he had on me. "Just wanted to quickly clarify once more about our agreement and that it was still in place _darling_, – "I shuddered at the use of the name he used for me, "And that you'd be wise to remember to keep that snotty little mouth of yours shut?" Todd whispered in my ear, his lips positioned directly next to my ear brushing gently against the shell of it. I titled my head slightly away from his nodding it quickly in hopes that that would be enough satisfaction for him.

Todd moved the tight grip from the back of my head to my chin, squeezing my jaw just enough to cause discomfort but not enough to leave any visible marks for anyone to later notice. Clearly he wanted more of a confirmation then just a head nod..., "Y-yes, I won't tell anyone. I-I pro – ", his grip increased dramatically cutting my words off, "– p-promise!"

Todd stared down at me looking straight into my eyes trying to spot any deception in them. Thankfully he didn't, "You better not, remember what I told you would happen if you were to accidently let something slip?"

I chewed on the inside of my cheek again going to nod my head but stopped myself just before doing so knowing he expected more of a vocal answer not some head gesture, "Yes I remember." I mutter out, casting my eyes downwards away from his, angry with myself that I was too much of a coward to stand up to him.

"Good." He sneered letting go of his hold on me with a light push. Even though the force behind the push was lighter then what I was expecting, I still managed to stumble back a few steps like a spaz. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to one of those delicate little ankles of yours…, now would we? The trials are coming up in December after all."

I inhaled nosily through my nose and softly out though my mouth trying to calm down my racing heart some, "No, we wouldn't."

"Nor anything to daddy dearest, right?" There was a lump forming in my throat, I tried to swallow it down, but it was stuck.

"No."

Todd had been threatening with the possibility of ending my skating career for the last several months when he first started to make me his punching bag. Well…, I wasn't his punching bag per say, not really anyways. He never really punched me, only slapped and pushed me around a few times a month. It still wasn't okay or right by any means, but I'm not really certain if it could be classified as abuse. It probably was, but without any real bruises that lasted more than a day or that could be distinguish between hockey or his slaps then I really don't think there was much I could do. It'd be my word against his. But only recently had he begun bringing up my father and using it as a different approach since the new school year drew closer, which meant I would be surrounded by my friends 24/7 giving me pliantly of opportunities to let something slip. He was definably milking the fresh threat to the full capacity to keep me good and quiet.

When my balls finally dropped, I gained enough nerve to finally bring my eyes back to his when he let out a deep chuckled in satisfaction, "Good girl," he muttered walking up towards my shaking body.

He leaned forward and I flinched away making Todd chuckle again. Before I realized he was even moving he had grab the back of her head for a second time jerking a handful of my hair back in the process. My head was tilted in an angle that had me staring straight into his eyes; the spawn of Satan. "Don't back away from your father…" he hissed giving a hard pull to my hair. I gasped at the jerk. My neck was also starting to throb at the awkward angle I was in, "I only simply wanted to wish you off to school properly like any other normal proud father would," He leaned down slowly, that signature smirk I've grown to hate over the last few months placing his lips down onto my forehead.

On the inside I shudder with disgust! The man repulsed me and this intimate contact sickened me. When he finally pulled away and started for the door I felt a small weight lift off my shoulders. "Take a minute and gather yourself before coming downstairs. We don't want your grandparents to think something's wrong." And with that Todd left, leaving me alone as began to move the luggage down the stairs and outside to the side of her grandma and grandpas Land Rover.

My eyes closed in relief. 'Breath Haven, just breath,' heading over to the dresser mirror and looking at my reflection I quickly made sure my hair and makeup weren't too out of place from the encounter. I ran a hand through my waves getting all the strands back into place. Looking over my face everything seemed good to go expect for the light pink hand mark lining my jaw. Frowning I stared at the mark, lifting my hand hesitantly bringing it up to my jaw. I hesitantly rubbed the tender skin back and forth hoping it'd make the blotchy mark fade faster. A few minutes later and finally satisfied with my appearance I prepped talked myself up saying to 'act normal and like nothing was wrong.'

~000~

Making my way down to the kitchen I was hoping to make a quick exit from the house with my grandparents without much conversation. Entering the kitchen my mother and Todd were being all lovely dovey and just gross. Complete yuck! Just no. Each had an arm wrapped around the other gazing into each other's eyes as mom was saying something or the other to grandma as she and grandma reside on the other side of the kitchen island. Grams was smiling politely at the two acting like she was fully infested with whatever mom was saying while her grandpa sat back on one of the breakfast barstools looking as board and uninterested as I do when I'm sitting in Geometry class.

"Hey Gram, Gramps! I'm ready to go as soon as you two are!" I greeted not caring that I totally interrupted my mother in mid-sentence.

So what if it was rude.

I just wanted to get out of there.

And fast.

I needed to be back in the familiarity and comfort of my friends.

I've already been restricted from the normal amount of time I usually spent with my grandparents during the holidays this past summer. Because of Todd of course. So there was no way in hell that I was going to waste another second here in this personal misery prison of mine, when freedom is literally just within my grasp.

Gramps looked over relieved, hopping up from his barstool with a lot more umph than any normal guy of his age of fifty-nine would. "I think we're about ready Bug! How about you and I load those bags of you into the trunk with the ones you left packed at our house."

Me and Grandpa were almost out of the kitchen scotch-free when Todd's annoying voice diverted our escape attempt, "Remember that we expect you to come visit every two weekends Chanel. Last year you spent almost all your free time up at school barely coming home to see your mother and me."

I turned partway to look up at my stepfather and my ever so clueless mother with a small smiled plastered on my face proud that I had now mastered my fake smile having it be more than just convincing. "Of course, wouldn't forget that even if I wanted to –"And boy, did I want too! "– I just have to leave for a little on Saturday mornings for morning hockey practices and skate training is all."

Todd gave a small nod of confirmation silently saying he knew this and understood.

After a brief pause from both me and grandpa looking at the other three occupants in the room both of us rocking back on our feet anxiously stuffing our hands into our back jean pockets mirroring one another like twins waiting to see if there was anything else that was needed to be said. When there wasn't Gramps and I turned back 'round making our way outside towards the Land Rover to put the last of my belongings into the back with the other three suitcases of mine filled with clothes and shoes that were over at Grams and Gramps house making it a total of six suitcases and two duffle bags along with my hockey bag…, and don't judge, I'm a girl! We're meant to have a lot of things!

~000~

I sighed in relief seeing the small moving trailer hooked to the back of car knowing that Grams and Gramps must have my more than amazing mini L-shape couch and sofa chair, along with the 32 inch television set and mini fridge/freezer packed up in it. It may seem like a little much for a high school dorm room, but it definably came in handy when the Ducks and I had our chill nights seeing as I was the only one out of the whole team with a big enough room and space to fit all of us comfortably. I had a single room, one of the few students in the whole school who's been allowed a single room. Dean Buckley thought it most suitable with my skate training and the irregular hours that came with it. His outlook was that there wasn't any need to disturb a fellow student and their sleeping/and or studying schedule because of my hectic skating and hockey schedule.

Grandpa grunted setting the last of my duffels into the back seat of the Land Rover before breaking the silence that had settled between us, "Now, I'm not trying to pry or question your decisions in anyway Bug. But since when did you willingly spend any more time then you had to with your mother and Todd? You haven't wanted that since you were a little thing."

"I don't know…, 'guess I'm just trying to mend some sort of relationship with them is all. I'm older now, it just sort of makes sense, ya know?"

Gramps snorted, "Just makes sense…, right…Just like Miley Cyrus and Disney makes sense."

I was such a shit-liar. And Gramps new it too.

Snorting I shook my head at my grandfather's sarcasm. "Oh shut up it, old man!" I threw back at him giggling as we got up into the SUV waiting for grandma to finish her goodbyes in the house so we could get a move on. "Besides Miley's badass now!"

"Humph, if you say so squirt."

"I do!" I declared with a laugh, "She's amazing!"

"Yea, yea, keep your fan girl under control, would ya!"

Huffing and crossing my arms I looked up at the car's review mirror seeing grandpa looking back at me with a playful smirk on his face. "You're annoying."

"Ah you still adore me my beautiful talented granddaughter."

"Oh, is that a reference to Miley's newest single?"

"Oh please…"

I giggled, "Well it is called 'Adore Me' so…."

"Yea, yea, whatever…no matter it's true anyways you love me and you know it."

"Eh, maybe a little…"

We both laughed waiting a couple more minutes till Grams finally came out of the house looking back behind her shoulder one more time with a small smile. I looked over behind her and saw mom and Todd standing in the open doorway with obvious fake cherry smiles plastered on their faces waiting for Grams to get in the vehicle before closing the door cutting off the view I had of them.

Grams' sighed closing the front passenger door clicking her seatbelt into place, "Well I suppose that counts as our annually monthly visit to Rachelle for this month, yes?"

I know if others where to hear what Grams said it would sound like my grandparents didn't seem to care much for my mother, but actually it's the exact opposite of that.

Really!

They love mom to the moon and back, they're just disappointed with the life decisions she's made in the last few years, especially with the choice of marrying Todd. I think they mainly resented mom for putting more time into her relationship with Todd then she had ever done with me or them. Even though she wasn't the most loving or caring with me as a little kid she still somewhat tried at times, maybe it wasn't up to the standers for the rest of the world but to me it was good enough that she made an effort at times. But as I got older her 'sometimes' efforts lessened, they were now rare and far in-between.

Gramps had accidently slipped more than a few times that she was doing a half-ass shit job at parenting and that Todd wasn't helping any with it. He didn't like the guy, hell, he couldn't stand the guy! Gramps tried to avoid any type of conversation he could when it came to Todd but sometimes it was just unavoidable…, like today for example. Even though it was short and not much was said it was still more than enough for Gramps. Other than Grams saying that Todd was making mom an even shitter parent and him not being a good suitable parental figure in my life I really had no idea why the man irked them so much. Sure, I had my own reasons at not liking him but my grandparents never liked the guy from the moment mom introduced them; they never really went into detail about why they didn't through.

Grandpa snorted back to Grams chuckling as he successfully maneuvered the car and trailer out of the drive. "It was less painful then I expected, at least I didn't go for the forks to gouge my eyes out this time. Damn bastard." Yep, grandpa never held back and almost always had a smart-ass reply to everything. He and Grandma have always been real upfront with me; they don't hold back when it comes to what they think or feel.

In my head they were my own personal Lorelai Gilmore from the show Gilmore Girls. Honest; sometimes a little way too out there; and very sarcastic.

I think Grams and Gramps always figured that if I heard it from them first then nothing would really shock or traumatize me later on in the world. I learned about what the makings of creating a baby really were by the fifth grade from grandma when the whole state had a blizzard go through giving most schools in the city a three-day snow day, she made me watch a documentary of it on the discovery channel (it was a more–toned down version for children through, because Grams didn't want to destroy my ten year old mind just yet, she waited until I was thirteen for that).

When the program ended she just said "That's chickenshit" then went into her own details of what the making of babies meant in her opinion and how it was done properly.

Then the winter of my eighth grade year when puberty had already been in a good year long progress she had sat me down for another documentary, this time it was about the changes my body would be going through till I was in my late teens and what to expect and feel with these changes. It was a bit mortifying sitting there on the couch next to my then fifty-five year old grandma as the TV talked about the feelings I'd begin to develop and the urge to go further in relationships rather it be with boys or girl and to find the pleasure with whomever I chose to be both emotionally and physically. It got even more awkward when after the movie was over Grams had left the room to return with a small bag setting it next to me and telling me to open it.

To my great horror and dismay, in the bag not only lay a manual to both the female and male anatomy and how to find the right pleasure spots for each sex. But there was a box of condoms, and two books, 'The Lazy Girls Guide to Good Sex', and 'Because it Feels Good: A Women's Guide to Sexual Pleasure and Satisfaction,' both with information with not only how to pleasure yourself with hands and/or sex toy, but also how to get your partner to properly pleasure you and you pleasuring them as well along with many interesting sexual positions and moves. From what I can remember my face was the color of a cherry tomato, it was one of the most embarrassing things ever…! But it was to be expected from my grandparents, after all they were born in the early fifties, and grew up in the 'Peace, love, Flower Child' era and then the crazy 70's in the 'Disco' era, so they were both as open as open could with many of the concepts in life.

Then the next summer was the summer before I went off to Eden Hall for my freshmen year and that was the summer Grams had shamelessly given me a vibrator and another sex book saying that I needed to learn and explore my body and the little tweaks to it because I was getting closer to that age when I would start exploring and getting involved with guys (or girls as my grandma said, not wanting to put me in a box). It was the normal path to adulthood she had said, and she believed that if she and Gramps had been more open and forthcoming with mom then maybe mom would be a better person then she is now. Not some spoiled girl who thinks money is the only thing to life.

So ah yep.

That's my grandma and grandpa.

They were definably one of a kind, and I've learned over the years to just go with it…, even if it was kind of weird at times.

I mean they were happy and successful with their lives. So who was I to judge? Obviously their way has been working great for the last thirty or 40 some years.

~000~

Eden Hall was only a twenty minute drive on a normal day from my mother's house, with traffic it was about a thirty to forty minute drive. So it was fairly close. Gramps pulled into the unloading zone for the Athletic dorm halls and after finding my dorm adviser and getting the key to my room the three of us moved all my luggage and additional dorm essentials to my room. Gramps had managed to get a couple of the Varsity senior football players to help out with the couch; sofa chair and mini fridge, while grandma and me dragged the big 14' by 12' throw rug that covered the 20' by 16'dorm room (average college dorm room is 19' by 12', but private schools usually tend to have a big larger and nicer living spaces) and Television set in. Within two hours of unpacking; decorating and moving the confines of my room around to a more suitable appeal my grandparent's kissed me off goodbye wishing me a good fun-filled first weekend back at school and to promise to come by for a weekend to spend over soon.

With Grams and Gramps gone I spent the next hour putting up pictures and posters throughout my room. There was a poster of Kristy Yamaguchi; one of those 'Keep Calm and Love Figure Skating' posters with the Olympic logo on top. Three professional hockey players/teams I had come to love and root for. Then there was my non-sports posters, a medium size poster of Miley Cyrus form her Bangerz Tour and a larger movie poster of her and the cast of the LOL (U.S version). I also taped up a medium size poster of Colton Haynes to ogle at along with a combined poster of the cast of Teen Wolf from season two and three. The last two posters' I taped up were of Cher Lloyd from her 'Sorry I'm Late' album cover and the movie poster of Hocus Pocus. The posters where taped up to the front wall of my dorm surrounding and going around my door and its frame giving the plain light beige colored walls something to actually look at.

Then up on my bulletin board that stretched the whole length of my desk I was pinning up my dad's Waves #66 jersey in a straight line with my old pee-wee Ducks #9 jersey and Team U.S.A #9 jersey on either side, making small slants to those two so they weren't lined up straight side by side with my dad's. Under my dad's jersey I pinned up the newspaper article of us wining the pee-wee hockey division with the official team picture of our little young ugly selves. Under that I pinned up the authorized team poster of Team U.S.A of the Goodwill Games and a few of the newspaper clipping and magazine articles taken of us back then next to it on either side. Then on all the open space surrounding all the hockey achievements I pinned up a few skating ribbons; pictures; and newspaper clippings up. (My trophies and medals were properly stored over at my grandparents' house.)

Once all the wall embellishments were up I moved over to the bathroom placing my two black fuzzy rugs in front of the shower and counter/vanity so that the cold white tile floors wouldn't be so harsh to walk on in the morning. I was hissing in an attempt at trying to change the ugly eggshell curtains to my own hot pink ones when my iPhone went off with a notification of five new messages that I apparently hadn't noticed were there until now.

_**Charlie㈹1㈹1**_: 'Hey beautiful, just got here with my mom, Goldberg's here too, pulled in behind us with his parents. Just waiting for him to get his room number, mine's 112 same building as last year. Come meet up with us when you're all unpacked and settled in㈴2.'

_**Goldberg㇮9㇮9㇮9**_: 'Ello, my dear sweet innocent Bambi㈵7Charlie and me just got here and are heading to our rooms now to unpack and stuff. Mine's right across from his, 109, bunked up with Guy and Dwayne this year… Oh, and if you could be a sweet little darling that I know you can be, please come by and save me from this women I call my mother!She's killing me㈝9㈝9!'

_**Averman㈺5㈺4: **_'Tomorrow's move-in day righttttt? My mom's freaking out 'cause I've got nothing packed when it's 'apparently' today and not tomorrow...'

I snorted at Averman's text; of course he'd mixed up the move in dates. Laughing again I shook my head before continuing to scroll down through my messages.

_**Connie BFF㈅4: **_'Hey girly, be there soon! Mom and me just picked up Julie from the airport, just sitting in traffic now ㈴9...'

_**Daddy dearest㈏3: **_'Just checking to make sure you got to school safe and settling in all right.'

_**Julie The Cat-Kitten㈄9:**_'Just landed! Can't wait to see you㈳6!'

I quickly replied to all of them telling both Charlie and Goldberg I'd be over in the next hour or so, informed Averman that yes today was in fact move in day, (at least for the student athletes) but so was the rest of the weekend so there was no need to panic. Answered both Connie and Julie that I couldn't wait to see them and tonight or tomorrow night we were definitely having a girls' night. I told dad that I got to school just fine and was now just putting up the finishing touches in my room to make the room more 'Haven-like'. Finishing up all the replies I decided that before I get distracted again with my dorm I'd shoot out a few texts to the other Ducks as well.

_**Adam㈴5:**_ 'Cakeeaterrrrrr where you at? I miss your face㈷4!'

_**Fulton!㈌8**_: 'Dude get your ass to Eden Hall, it's too quiet. It's kind of creeping me out actually with how quiet it is. And bring Portman too, he can't sleep the whole day away like a lazy bum on your futon ;p.'

_**Russ㈌5, Luis, Dwayne**_: 'Any of your plane's land yet?'

_**GUY㈴0㈴0**_: 'Stop watching porn Germaine!㈳4㈳4㈳4You've got things you need to be doing!'

Giggling to myself I stood back up opening the box of bottled waters and Gatorades grandma had brought for me earlier this week along with some fruit and cold snacks unloading them into the mini fridge. Another half hour later my closet and dressers were full and my desk organized with my Mac; binders/folders; pens and pencils along with everything else you need at a desk.

Seeing my room practically done I picked up my lose button up sweater; iPhone; and lastly my new dorm keys before exiting the room making sure to lock the door on my way out. I walked down to the rec space of the lobby crossing over to the boy's side of the Student Athlete Hall…, super convenient for when winter comes having the two Halls be connected by the lobby and rec area.

~000~

I walked slowly down the hall observing the number's as I passed, switching from 102 to 110 on the open door ways with other male athletes and their families unloading their belongings before coming upon door 112. Peering into the room I spotted Charlie standing on his bed with his dirty classic blue converse taping up a huge-ass hockey poster on the wall messing up his freshly made bed that I'm assuming Mrs. Conway had put together not too long ago.

"Hey Spazway, don't think your mom's going to like that you're already messing up her beautiful craftsmanship of bed making!"

Charlie whipped his head around making me mentally wince at the crack that was heard from his neck, "Haven!" He laughed greeting me with a movie star smile. He tripped on his feet slightly stumbling to the edge of the bed before jumping off with a thud taking three long strides to reach me with his inhumanly long limbs.

I gladly welcomed his warm touch as he wrapped his long arms around my much smaller and much, _much_, shorter body. I was only 5'1 and a half, and Charlie was at a whopping 6'0 and he most likely wasn't done growing yet either…maybe another inch or two perhaps, give or take a little. Standing next to him made me feel even more like a munchkin then I usually did especially since I wasn't wearing any heeled shoes today just my usual combat boots that gave me an inch to inch and a half lift.

Being short sucked.

Like literally it did! It was such an unavenged being so vertically challenge at times.

Take for example trying to get the cup at the top of the kitchen cupboard, that was always a mission in itself! Or getting a book on a high shelf in the library was just plain out impossible without a step-stool, and getting all the cloths out of the dryer when it was a double stacked set was just not easy, it was something I honestly dreaded at times! Being so much smaller also made me look a lot less intimidating on the ice for hockey. But I had Connie to help me out in my short department, well kind of anyways. She was 5'3, so not too short but not really tall either, just average. Julie was almost 5'6 and all the guys were between 5'7 (Ken being the shortest at 5'7ish) to almost reaching Charlie's and Portman's 6'0 stature. But I still had hope! We were only entering the tenth grade, so technically we had another two to three years to grab another inch or two!

Getting too caught up in my thoughts of height and being so short it took me a good second or two to realize my feet were no longer firmly planted on the ground like they should be, instead I found myself now spinning in a circle with Charlie laughing at my reaction of tightening my arms around his neck and loosely wrapping my lower leg around his' to ensure I didn't fall.

Cause well, I kind of like my ass.

It's a pretty good ass if I must say so myself! I mean..., I'm not being conceited or anything, but dam I've work hard for this ass. It took many hours spent in the gym and doing butt lifts; lounges; and laps around the ice!

You aren't just born with it!

Unless you're a Kardashian that is, and that I was not.

So anyone could sympathize as to why I didn't want my ass to be all black and blue because of Spazway and his not-always solid of moves.

Accidents like that happen more often than not. Trust me. "Charlie! Put me down, the air quality up here is messing with my oxygen supply!"

Charlie laughed louder spinning us in one more circle hiking me up higher with a tight squeeze. After a few moments of silence he sighed and placed me back on the ground, safely on my feet. "Sorry," Charlie said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly making me smile at his adorableness, "Got a little carried away there didn't I?" He chuckled, "Guess I've missed you more than I thought, with you barely being around this summer."

I pursed my lips looking up at him, "Hey! You got to see me more than the rest of the Ducks mister!" I hit his stomach jokingly. "So consider yourself lucky!" I laughed.

"Yea only because your coach let me run with ya on those freakin' crazy five mile runs of yours a few times a week!" He playfully defended, "Not like it was particularly fun or enjoyable for me… But I was willing to suffer some if it meant I got to see my one of my best friend whose _wayyyyyy _too busy for us 'normal people' who aren't training for the Olympics."

Snorting I crossed my arms over my chest with a playful smirk, "Well Conway, it kept you in shape now didn't it?" Charlie just grunted back with a small smirk of his own tugging at his mouth. I chewed on my bottom lip fighting back a smile of my own, "And just think how much easier conditioning is going to be for you this coming month! You'll hardly feel a thing now! Take it in a positive way!"

He grimaced at the thought of the upcoming conditioning we had for hockey starting up on Monday after school, "Ha...ah, yea I guess..."

"But I mean, yea, you're right summer did kind of blow with not being able to spend it with you and the rest of the Ducks as much as I would have liked too," I huffed, "But I mean with my mom hiring a top specialist to work with my coach and help with my training during all the free time I'd normally have the summer literally did get sucked up. Even a lot of the time I'd usually spend with my grandparents got taken away! Mom's dead set on me getting the most practice and one on one time with this guy before the trails…she thinks he's my ticket to gold or whatever…"

"Well unless she wants to run you dry before the trails even start then she needs to ease up some. You're not invincible ya know." Charlie scoffed, "Plus you're the ticket that's going to get you the gold, not some friend hogging specialist."

"Well schools back up now, so training's getting cut down to only two hours on weekdays and six on Saturdays with my Sundays off. Which is only 16 hours a week, much less then what all my other competition is doing, so I had to put in all the extra time that I could during the summer."

Charlie nodded his head, one side of his mouth pulling up slightly before his face went dead straight taking on a more serious look that always meant business, "Hav, just promise me one thing?" I nodded for him to continue. "If it starts to get too much for you, then say something, kay? The Ducks; me and Coach know how much pressure you're under…, and that well…your mom isn't really helping," He paused taking a breather, "But I mean it. If you need to then take a break no one will think any less of you, they'll understand. You're already a shoe-in at the trails; you're one of the best skaters out there, it doesn't matter if you're just now entering the senior division; you know you're right up there with all the best, so don't overdo it. None of us want to see you get hurt, rather it be from skating or hockey."

I felt touched by Charlie's words. But instead of getting all emotional and touchy feely I decided to go with a light joking manner, "Awe Conway, didn't know you cared that much! It's starting to make my heart feel all fuzzy and light!" I lifted my hand up to where my heart was, "Actually it kind of burns a little." He rolled his eyes at me shaking his head a small smile tugging at his mouth, "But no for real Spaz, it means a lot to know that you care. And yes, I promise that if it does get to be too much then I will take a week or two just for myself to settle down and relax."

Charlie nodded, "Good, that's all I ask."

I smiled, "So anyways, who's the lucky Duck that gets the amazing privileged of being Caption Conway's roommate this year?"

Charlie sighed, "Ah, its Adam this year." My mouth I'm sure formed the shape of a very large 'O'.

"Ahhh..."

Charlie exhaled, "Yea I know."

Now to know why there was slight awkwardness about the situation of them rooming together seeing as Charlie and Adam are best friends and are closer than most family members, you'd have to understand that it always gets a bit awkward when best friends like the same girl and when said same girl happens to be on the team…oh yea, and happens to be me!

**A/N**

**Yea, kind of just left you guys hanging there…but don't fret, Charlie and Adam don't really have any beef with one another. They are the best of friends and nothing will change that; they just obviously like the same girl which at times can cause some tension between the pair along with the normal male egomaniac competition. But nothing hostile in anyway. There won't be any ruined/destroyed friendships in this story or any 'it's him or me' kind of situations because they are all friends first and that's what means the most to them! **

**Not saying there won't be any fights here and there or small arguments, but nothing that the Ducks can't get through or work out.**

**And I'm really trying to make it so Haven isn't a Mary-Sue, I don't want people to put Haven in that category and assume that she's this flawless character that gets everything and who makes it to the Olympics with no problem, because she really isn't. It might not seem like that yet, but she does have her flaws and they will come out eventually. One or two have already popped up a little, her step-dad having a temper with her and her hiding it from everyone who loves her like her grandparents; Bombay; and the Ducks. There's also the bitterness she has towards Todd and her mother. Haven hates that Todd can make her mother happy in a way that she has never been able to do, it seriously angers her and leaves her feeling insecure and wonder why she is never enough. **

**Anyways if you want to know more details about what a real Mary-Sue is so you don't get the term mixed up here's a link that describes it. topic/91554/43715105/What-is-a-Mary-Sue**

**But hey remember to review and vote for who you picture Haven to be. The options are AnnaSophia Robb; Ariana Grande (her most current look with lighter hair, which is more blonder on the bottom) or Chloë Grace Moretz.**

**=)**

**Feedback is greatly appreciated as well, Without any feedback this story will not be updated. So review! ㈳3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**So I'm trying to make this story as much like real life and how teenagers of today are…I'm not trying to make any character's OOC, I'm just picturing how they are developing and maturing as they grow older and go through high school and the changes that come with high school and puberty. I guess just picture how you were and how you acted when you were entering the tenth grade with all the crazy thoughts and feelings that were running through your head a million miles a _minute,_ rather they were good; bad; weird; or just plain out perverted… and picture how you acted with your best friends; rather they were guys or girls… That's how I'm going to try and make this, like how real life is and how real teens act and feel…at least I'm going to attempt too.**

~000~

"Well I'm sure things will be fine with the two of you rooming together, I mean you're best friends for crying out loud! Everything has always been great between both of you for the most part… expect for ya know last year when he was put on varsity and put against us; and well when he first joined the ducks all the way back in our District 5 days… but that's beside the point! You guys know everything about each other Charlie, it'll be fine I'm positive!"

Charlie groaned, "Yea, but that's the problem Haven…" I raised my eyebrows in question wondering what he meant by that, "We do know everything about the other and with knowing everything it can sometimes cause tension between us…"

I sighed moving to the side to lean against one of the two desks in the room. My hip popping out with one leg bent at the knee, "But I mean you guys haven't had any problems since we were like fourteen whenever this _ahhh _thing started…" It was always uncomfortable for me talking about this weird one sided love triangle thing between us, unless it was in a joking playful manner of course. But talking about it seriously always made me slightly uncomfortable, like I didn't want to say the wrong thing or come off too forward or seem completely put off. It's a tricky thing when you're in this type of situations with two of your best friends.

it can be hard to handle at times.

And to be honest I don't know when this had even really started, all I know is that when I first joined the District 5 team the rest of the team would constantly tease Charlie about his crush on me. From the way Goldberg describe it to me during our first game (against the Hawks when Adam had checked Charlie knocking him down) was that Charlie had sworn that as soon as he laid eyes on me that he was going to marry me one day, that there was no other girl that could ever compare to me.

Charlie; when we had first met in the beginning would stutter and trip over his feet or skates whenever I was around going completely red in the face before turning and walking away like a silly little boy. It was actually so bad that the first few weeks of playing on District 5 my dad wouldn't allow Charlie or me to be on the ice at the same time in fear of someone getting hurt. It took Charlie until the end of the season to not flush red and stumble on his feet when he came near me. It was actually kind of adorable how fluster he would get back then, but as time went by and with more team outings with each other it got better and we started to develop a good sturdy friendship which eventually turned into me showing up at Mickey's Diner (taking two different subways to just get there from my part of town) at least once a week to hang out with Charlie and the other Ducks to play a pick-up game or to just skate around. And sometimes if Charlie was already out with some of the other Ducks, I'd sit and hang out with his mother until they'd eventually wondered back to the diner for some food then after they were done with their food I'd take off with them causing crazy havoc around the city like the little devils we were.

Then two and half years later right before the Goodwill Games Adam had accidently spilled the beans to both me and Charlie while we were at the mall watching a movie about liking me as well. He hadn't meant to say anything to me or Charlie because he knew how much Charlie liked me but he literally just blurted it out without even realizing it when the three of us were eating ice cream in the food court after the movie had finished.

It was a little weird between the three of us after that. Charlie and Adam's friendship had become a little strained...,and me, well I just sort of stayed away for a few weeks not knowing how to act around the two when we were all together. But after elven or twelve days of no speaking to either of them they had both showed up at my skating practice together saying they missed me and promised that nothing would change between us. And thankfully nothing did…, well unless you counted the silent competition Charlie and Adam had with one another with trying to win my affections. But it was never hostile or mean spirted. It was usually playful and silly, but still a competition none the less… And that competition between them was still intact to this very day, only it had been upped from what it used to be when we were thirteen/fourteen years old.

~000~

Before either Charlie or I could say anything else on the subject of he and Adam someone popped their head into the doorway making us both jump at least a foot in the air and nearly making me piss my pants!

Like, are you for real!

Was that really necessary to do? There is such a thing called knocking for a reason, and it's exactly to prevent things like this happening! Or like walking in on someone changing or on them getting in on, but this is just as high up there as those!

"Look who I just stumbled into on the way back from the car Charlie!" Mrs. Conway said with a bright smile and rosy cheeks, her eyes went from her son over to me and then an even wider smile stretched onto her face, "Oh Haven! Didn't see you there sweetie!" She exclaimed marching up and wrapping me in a warm motherly hug not even noticing my frazzled condition of her practically giving me a heart attack that could have killed me! "How are you sweetie? I barely got to see you at all this summer with how much you been training! Charlie says you doubled your practices and training which was why you barely got to come by the diner or apartment. And I don't how you found the time to do all that training along with getting three proper meals and right amount of sleep in a day! Oh, and look at you girl…., I swear you are getting more and more beautiful as each day goes by!" I felt my face heat up in embarrassment at her comments but thanked her graciously for them anyways. Casey Conway was honestly like a second mother to me always stepping in and filling the mother role when my grandma wasn't able to. It was no secret she didn't care for my own mom and didn't approve of the way she acted as a parent, so I think she just took it upon herself to show me what a mother should be acting like towards her child. But she did it in a way where she wouldn't step on my grandparents toes either…, in fact Grams has started to even stop by in the diner for coffee and brunch every few weeks to talk and see how Casey was doing and Gramps would sometimes get take-out form the diner picking it up on his way back from the office. I'm pretty sure they were doing it in a form of thanks for Casey taking me under her wing and treated me like she did Charlie.

They were paying it forward in a way I guess you would say…

"And your hair! You dyed the top half of it, when did you do this? I like it though, it suites you." She continued on patting the side of my cheek lovingly before stepping back from greeting me. Shaking her head with a smile she snapped her brain back to what she was going to say before getting sidetracked with me, "Oh yes, right where was I? Oh, yea that's right, the Banks are here!" She turned to face the door her eyebrows crunching together in confusing at not seeing anyone behind her, "Huh, I swear they were just behind me, where did…– oh, ahh there they are!" She nodded in triumph as Mrs. Banks first appeared in the open doorway with a large suitcase dragging next to her and a tote with two pillows resting on top followed by Mr. Banks who had two suitcases, and then lastly Adam himself with his oversized hockey bag; a forest green Nike backpack; and another pillow.

"Banksy!" I greeted with a smile bouncing up to him like a little puppy dog. I first let him set his hockey bag and pillow down before attacking him with throwing my body at him, my arms going tightly around his neck and just like Charlie had he wrapped his long lean arms around my shoulders and waist squeezing me up to him. He didn't attempt to twirl me in a circle, maybe because his parents were here or maybe not, not too sure. "Oh, and Mr. and Mrs. Banks! It good to see you as well, it's been a while!" I smiled stepping up to them giving them both friendly hugs.

"Yes it most certainly has been! How has your skating been this summer? Think you got a shot at going for the Gold this winter?" Mr. Banks asked kindly, excitement filled in his eyes at the potential possibility of the upcoming Olympics coming up.

"Ah, it's been going…" I laughed making a face up at them, "I've been working extra hard this summer trying to get all my best skills put into my routines. I've also been working on a few new skills too, so that's exciting! And my coach and new trainer think I've got a good shot at it, so if that counts for anything...But really, I'm just glad to be back at school and be able to play some hockey and have some fun!"

A few more minutes of small talk went by before Adam's dad excused himself to grab the mini fridge from their truck with Adam going along to help. Charlie and his mom had brought the TV and microwave that was a little older and outdated then what most students brought, but it was still in wonderful working condition so who cared! The TV was practically brand new, it was a 30 inch flat screen with a built in DVD player and access to wifi that Charlie had found on clearance one day for only $139.99 buying it right away for a right-good-steal with some of the money he had saved up from working at Hans the previous summer. (I'm making it so in this story Hans didn't pass away the previous year; he just suffered from a heart attack that left him in the hospital for a few weeks but still managed to be enough to get Charlie to get his head back on straight and rejoin the ducks.)

Thirty minutes later with the mini fridge now securely in place and working properly Mrs. Conway and the Banks said there farewells needing to get back on the road before rush-hour traffic hit with everyone leaving work hitting the highway to get home by dinner time.

~000~

Instead of standing around the now much less crowded room like a bunch of clueless freshmen I grabbed Adam's arm gaining his attention, "So Mr. Cakeeater let's get you and Charlie fully unpacked eh? If we don't do it now you two won't be unpacked till it's time to leave next spring. Which bag is your bedding in?"

He pointed to the one closest to the door; I nodded getting off to work with first pulling on the pillow cases to his three pillows then placing his mattress pad on before working on the fitted sheet. I should have realized why it had suddenly gotten so quiet and that no other unzipping or shuffling noise was being heard as I struggled with getting the fitted sheet of the upper corner against the wall on, pulling and tugging at the material on my hands and knees using my body weight as leverage. "I swear if both of you are staring at my ass right now I'm going to shove my foot straight up the both of your asses…" I grunted out tugging forward one last time finally getting the sheet in the right place before flipping over to sit on the mattress getting off my hands and knees.

I shook my head rolling my eyes at the two idiots in front of me who were standing shock –stiff staring at me with wide eyes and open mouths. Charlie was by the dresser with a pile of socks stuffed in his arms as two pairs fell to the floor with no notice from him. Adam was unpacking his hockey gear holding onto one skate and a pair of shin pads. "Ah…ah…ahhh…," Charlie grabbled out as few more socks fall from his arms.

I scoffed, "Oh for God's sake like you've never seen me on my hands and knees before! Jeez that's a quarter of the conditioning moves we do!"

Adam cleared his throat, "Yea well…then you're wearing thick pads with everything covered up, here you're in a pair of short – "

"– Very short!" Charlie piped up.

Adam coughed awkwardly clearing his throat, "Um yea, very_ very_ short-shorts. Which, ah, I might add only got shorter when you were um, doing that and…ummm…well yea." He coughed again the tip of his ears turning pink.

I rolled my eyes again at the two buffoons getting up on my knees, "While I was like what Adam?" I question letting a playful smirk appear on my face making the two of them loudly gulp. They both knew how I could be with them after I caught them staring or off in daydream land. I was a tease to the two of them and I knew this, they knew this, and the team even knew this, but I was a playful tease nothing too serious or mean, just all in good fun (if there was such a thing,) "Like this?" I laughed rolling back over onto my knees lifting my ass up in the air and leaning forward onto my elbows showing off more then I really realized trying to control my laughter when I heard Charlie mutter 'Shit', and Adam's skates and pads splutter to the floor with a loud clunk.

I fall to my side laughter hysterically; these two were like two uncontrollable horny puppies. It was just too much at times and way too tempting to not constantly tease them when I could. "Fuck Haven…, you can't just do that!"

I finally gathered myself together enough to stop my laughing, "Ha and why not Charlie? I find it very entertaining and so would the two of you if you could see what your faces had just looked like!"

Adam gulped, "Well you can't expect us to not react after something like that! You were practically putting the pictures in our heads for us!"

I sighed dramatically rolling onto my back still fully on Adam's bed, "Ahhh…" I hummed with another small giggle laying a hand on my stomach, "You two keep me greatly amused and entertained." I snorted, "That's for sure!"

"While keep lying on Banksy's bed like some girl from a porno and Banks here is going to need to go run a cold shower…, that's for sure!" Charlie snorted back nodding to my legs that were bent up towards the ceiling and spread widely apart. Huh, hadn't even realized that I rested my legs that way, oops…

I snapped my knees together cringing, "Ugh guys come on!"

Charlie held his hands up playfully, "Only stating the facts!" He chewed his lip looking deep in thought, "But if that's too disturbing for you then you're more than welcomed to take a good lay down on my bed!"

I laughed loudly, "Oh my God! Charlie!" This boy was ridiculous sometimes.

"What?" He squeaked out throwing his hands out in front of him, "It was just a suggestion.

I couldn't help the giggle and rush of red that flew to my cheeks, "You two are impossible." I muttered shaking my head jumping up from the bed picking up the flat sheet and comforter to finish the bed.

"Psh. Yea, you call us the impossible ones," scoffed Adam playfully as he and Charlie got back to what they were doing before the little escapade happened. I laughed again shaking my head finally finishing making the bed, moving on over to hooking up their TV set to the cable outlet.

"How much do I have to pay for this exclusive unpacking service, huh Haven?"

My head snapped up, "Russ!" I shouted in greeting running and hopping into his arms wrapping my legs around his stomach like a baby monkey. He was my brother from another mother…and ah father too I guess...

"Ah sorry man but I don't think Charlie and me really want to let our best mover go, good help is hard to find these days, I'm sure you understand."

Russ mocked with a snort, "Are you sure you aren't talking about some other kind of help there…?"

"Shut it Cali boy," Charlie threw back, "We're getting work done here can't you see? Tons of progress being made! Tons!"

"Right." Russ smirked, "I'm just going to pretend that I believe that."

"Okayyyyyy, so anyways how was your flight?" I asked trying to change the subject, it's wasn't like it made me uncomfortable with what Russ was referring too since I knew everything was being said was in a teasing manner but still… "Do you know if anyone else is here yet? I know Goldberg texted me saying he was, but I'm assuming his mom and dad are fussing over him causing him enough embarrassment without the added audience there to whiteness it all."

"Ha yea! They're back in his room, passed by it on my way here to see if anyone else had gotten here besides you guys when I spotted his mom practically drowning him in tears as she hugged the stuffin' out of him. And as far as I know I think it's just us and Goldie so far. Not sure when anyone else is supposed to get here, but I'm sure they'll get here before the last dinner time slot."

I nodded, "Well last time I checked Connie and Julie were stuck in traffic near the airport, Avermen thought tomorrow was move in day but his mom I'm assuming is making him hustle to get him here by tonight so he doesn't miss any 'important' team meetings or school stuff, and ah…." I trailed off pulling my iPhone out to see what new messages I had since getting to Charlie and Adam's room. The guy's picked up their own conversation then knowing that I'd get distracted with my phone as I went through my new messages.

It was common knowledge throughout the team that when my phone was in front of me I lost all contact with the world that was actually surrounding me letting myself get soaked up into the world of texting and social media.

**From **_**Adam㈴5:**_ 'Just pulling up to campus now, where are you?! And yea my face is something to miss㈴1it has that effect on lots of people, even though I'm sure I was missing your face and other things of you much more㈴1.'

I flicked my eyes up towards Adam holding back a smile. I shrugged one shoulder and decided to reply to the message even though he was in the same room.

I mean why the hell not?

Tons of people texted each other while they're in the same room together.

It's basically the new way to talk while you're out in public…

**To**_** Adam㈴5**_: 'Oh, and what are these other things of mine that you claim to be missing soooo sooooo much my dear Mr. Cakeeater?㈴1'

I bit the inside of my cheek as I heard Adam's phone beep signaling a new message. He pulled out his own iPhone flicking a glance over at me real quick before entering his passcode to read the message. I continued to chew on the inside corner of my cheek as I watched Adam's face scrunch up with a laugh before turning into a smirk as he typed back a response. As I waited for his text I went through the rest of my unread messages.

**From **_**Russ㈌5**_: 'Hey Bambi. Finally just getting out of the hell that's otherwise known as airport traffic. Be there soon though.'

**From **_**Fulton!㈌8**_: 'Hey shut it you little shit! Both of us are all packed and ready to go; just taking our good sweet time before freedom is fully taken away from us. And Portman said to personally say from him, fuck you :)'

**From **_**GUY㈴0㈴0**_ : I hate you.

**From **_**Luis**_: Landed not too long ago. Just waiting for my things at luggage claim now㈴9, Dwayne's plane landed about the same time as mine. We're going to catch a ride to the school together, be cheaper that way.'

**From **_**Dewayne**_: Howdy there pretty little lady, just sitting here waiting for the luggage and got Luis here to keep me some company. Reckon we'll arrive soon though :).'

I hummed typing out all my responses.

**To **_**Fulton!㈌8**_: 'I don't appreciate this attitude I'm sensing from you Fulton! It's not very nice ….and freedom, ha, yea sure ;P. Tell Portman I asked when and where baby㈴1.'

**To **_**GUY㈴0㈴0**_: 'OMG GUYYYYYYYYY! HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING!㈷7㈷7I'm offended! But it's okay I forgive you, because I know that deep down you love me more than anything in this world㈵6!'

**To **_**Luis, Dwayne**_: 'Okie dokie, see the two of you soon㈴3!'

My phone vibrated with a notification of a new message from Adam.

**From **_**Adam㈴5**_: 'Don't need to be getting you too worked up by telling you this vital detailed information, I honestly don't think you'd be able to handle it if I did㈴1㈴3.'

I felt my face flush at reading his words. I glanced up at the only other blonde in the room and found him sneaking glances over at me to see what my reaction would be. At seeing my reddened face he smirked in satisfaction. He nodded once making direct eye contact before turning back to listen to Charlie and Russ talk about something or the other.

I sighed in good humor. Those two were certainly getting a lot ballsier when it came to their flirting techniques. And I'd be a flat out lair if I said I didn't return any feelings for the two. And Adam and Charlie aren't stupid, they both knew they were starting to get to me and that I was starting to cave finally after three years (Five years on Charlie's part).

I feel like my life is starting to turn into some corny lifetime flick. The kind where the girl has almost everything and more that she could want, including two very attractive boys that were sought after by many others girls, both younger and older. And there was also the part where there was a strained mother-daughter relationship; a mean step-father; rich loving grandparents; the birth father showing up late in her life; oh and the pressures of being a teenage professional athlete...

Ha yea, my life was definitely a lifetime movie.

A cheesy one at that too!

But if I could just fast-forward to the ending to see if the movie had a happy ending or a sad one then that'd be amazing!

**To **_**Adam㈴5: **_'Oh I think I can handle it. The real question though is can you? ㈹2 Because I don't think you can Adam, I mean I seemed to remember you getting a semi last spring when I sat on your lap because there wasn't enough seats on the subway㈴1, and that was a completely innocent move by me㈳4㈳4.'

I shuffled over to Charlie's bed flopping down with a whoosh. Charlie; Adam; and Russ all glanced over at the noise before going back to their talk whatever it was because I wasn't paying attention to anything they were saying at the moment. With my head resting peacefully on the pillow I lifted my phone up over me opening up my Instagram checking all the new likes and comments on my most recent post. The last one was of this morning with me standing in front of a full length mirror with a peace sign and the caption, 'The start of #SopmoreYear. #EdenHall here I come.' The post so far had 7,837 likes and over 60 comments, I began scrolling through some of the comments answering back to a few here and there to be nice and friendly. Surprisingly when you're a professional athlete who's gearing up for the Olympics people seemed to actually care about what you do and say. Something I started to discover over the last year or two…not that I really minded (as long as it stayed on my social media account and didn't travel into my actual everyday physical life I was okay with it).

Clicking the icon to take a new picture I continued to hold my phone over my head tilting my head to the side to get the right angle I wanted before snapping a picture. After picking a filter and writing a caption, 'Taking a little break from helping CharlieConway and A_Banks99 unpack and settle into school ;P' a new notification for a text popped up at the top of my screen.

**From **_**Adam㈴5:**_ 'Is this a challenge you're proposing'

Closing my app and going back to my messages I began to type.

**To **_**Adam㈴5:**_ 'And what if it is㈴7?'

Adam's answer came a lot faster this time.

**From **_**Adam㈴5:**_ 'I'd say instead of telling you, why don't I just show you instead…㈴1'

'Wait…..! Was Adam suggesting what I think he was?

Holy shit, holy shit, _holy shit_!

My chest and neck starting to turn pink at the thoughts and images that began to flip through my head. 'No,' I scolded myself, I'm sure he means something completely different; get your mind out of the gutter Haven! I mean this is Adam we're talking about! Wonderful; sweet; gentle; caring Adam Banks…, the perfect gentlemen! Not Dean Portmen!

_**To Adam㈴5: **_'What do you mean by show me? Do you mean like actually show me or…?

_**From Adam㈴5: **_'If you don't want to you don't need to do anything! I'd completely understand if you don't because you're too scared and already know you won't be able to handle it. So if that's the case then you can brow out graciously now with a forfeit admitting your defeat ㈴7.'

I narrowed my eyes at my phone; my lips tighten in determination.

_**To Adam㈴5:**_ 'Oh it's so on now Banks! Name the time and place and I'll be there ready to dominate㈇4! You better pack you're A-game Cakeater because you are so going down!㈇8!'

_**From Adam㈴5:**_ 'Don't get too cocky there Hav, because I have a feeling that by the flush state of your face and chest that I'll be the one dominating this one, not you㈴1!''

I gulped.

Fuck.

My cheeks were seriously starting to feel as if they were on fire now.

"Are you two texting each other right now?" Russ asked Adam and me, whipping his head back and forth between the two of us.

I laughed a little running my hand through a few locks of my hair, "Yea, didn't want to interrupt your important conversation about the latest draft or whatever it is you guys were talking about." Instead of waiting for a reply I stood from Charlie's bed stretching out my arms above my head purposely making my already mid-drift crop top raise even higher off my high waisted-shorts triggering the boys' eyes to lower down to the exposed skin. Russ scoffed turning his head away not viewing me in any kind of sexual way; after all I was his little sister from another mother and father… remember? Adam and Charlie through attempted but failed to look away. I smirked in their direction flipping my hair over my shoulder trying for the dramatic effect heading for the door calling over my shoulder, "I'll be in Gregory's room if you need me!"

"What about helping us unpack?" Charlie called back.

I shrugged, "I think you guys have it covered, I have faith in the two of you." I licked my lips trying to wet them and keep them from drying up, "But if you two really are that helpless I'll be back in a little to properly organize your bathroom so it looks at least semi decent especially if other people end up using it, everything else shouldn't be too hard for you guys it just hanging and putting your cloths away in the closets and dresser."

Once out in the dorm hallway I leaned my body up against the wall closing my eyes taking a few deep breaths in and out. I had to calm my racing heart and get myself back together. It was beating like a crazy mofo inside my chest.

Ugh, does anybody even use the word mofo anymore?

Anyways… who knew Adam had that kind of side to him. He was such a sweet innocent baby still.

Like a baby rabbit!

Yea! An innocent little baby rabbit with soft white fur.

Oh. Shit, no wait. Fuck. Scratch that!

Bad reference! No not a rabbit! Very bad reference!

He's a chipmunk! Yea…, a baby chipmunk, like Theodore!

~000~

**A/N**

**I feel like I'm going into a lot of useless details about useless stuff but like I said in the previous chapter's A/N I want to make this story as real as possible and make you feel you're living the life of Haven or at least a part of it by bringing up how she put together her room and how many twitter/Instagram followers along with likes/comments/favorites/and Retweets on Twitter and Facebook. I mean to me, the silly stuff is what makes stories feel more real because it makes you feel like they are more a part of your world.**

**Oh and did anyone get that reference to the rabbit? Lol! **

**Anyways first take of the Adam/Charlie situation. Yea it's a bit cheesy having a love trainable and having them be best friends, but oh well, I'm enjoying writing it and I hope you're enjoying reading it! And yep Haven is a bit of a tease when it comes to the two boys, and she knows it too. Hell, everyone knows it, but they also know that Haven isn't doing anything with them, and isn't being a classless slut with them, so it's all good (for now anyways ;) lol). She's just having fun being a silly teenager who likes to flirt.**

**Oh, and still need your votes on who you want Haven to be, facial wise! Options are AnnaSophia Robb; Ariana Grande (with lighter hair) or Chloë Grace Moretz.**

**I really do love getting feedback on chapters, so please take like five seconds out of ur time to leave a quick review ㈴2 I won't be posting anymore until I get 15 reviews for this chapter so that means 31 total reviews for this story. **

**So yea, review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Walking one door over and across I popped my head in in the small narrowing opening of the door that was 109 spotting all three of the Goldberg's scurrying around the room all talking over one another, smiling and silently giggling in my head at the silly family I knocked on the door that was now halfway open. "Hey…!" I grinned catching all of their attention.

"Bami!" Goldberg shouted throwing his head up to the ceiling while bringing his hands up in front of him, palms facing in to another in a hallelujah-like gesture. "Thank God you're here! Would you please tell this women that I know how to do my laundry properly; and that I know how to eat three healthy meals a day; and that yes, I also do know how to get dressed in the morning without her assistance!"

Snorting I crossed my arms right below my chest and legs at the ankle leaning up against the doorframe with a 'you for real' look on my face, "I don't know about that Goldie…, I mean I did do most of your laundry last year and I clearly remember Julie; Connie and me needing to help put together a few okay outfits for you that actually matched and didn't look completely ridiculous…but hmmm," I paused bringing my hand up to my chin tapping it with my pointer finger thoughtfully knowing I was making Goldberg extremely nervous by putting him on blast like this, "The meals though, well I can most certainly testify to that with no problem!" I joked. Goldberg eyes widened, his mouth blabbering open and close making a few incoherent noises as he pointed an accusing finger to me then back to himself, his eyes were definitely bugging out now…laughing quietly to myself I took pity on the goalie looking up at his parents with an honest smile, "Nah, no just joking with you Mrs. Goldberg, Gregory here knows how to take care of himself well enough, you taught him very well!"

A few minutes later and a few more directions from his mom to Goldberg on making sure to separate his whites from darks when washing his cloths and to make sure to use the proper amount of fabric softener his parents finally said goodbye leaving the dorm room with a very hysterical lady Goldberg in tears. Her son was most definitely her the apple of her eye. She did tend to over smother him but it was all out of the goodness of her heart…, I think anyways…haha, anyways I remember last year when Mrs. Goldberg was saying goodbye, it was a whole lot worse! Like if I hadn't know the women well enough I would have thought she was attending her son's funeral not just taking him to a live-in school that was about only twenty minutes away from her house. So I'm pretty impressed and a little shocked that she held it together as well as she did this time.

"Ugh! Thanks Hav, I was starting to think they'd never leave!"

I nodded smiling over at my good friend and partner in crime along with Avermen and Russ, "Don't sweat it Goldie!" I bounced over to his bed throwing myself on it "I've got your back!" I bounced a few more times on his bed for added affect as well as testing out the cushiness, "New mattress?" I questioned with another bounce, noting the new firmness yet softness to the padded underneath me.

Goldberg nodded sheepishly, "Yea, mom wasn't too impressed with my mattress from last year and insisted that I needed a new one if I was going to be staying in the dorms again." I made a 'yuck' face thinking back to the mattress he had from last year, ugh yea I don't blame his mother for that. That mattress was something to really not be impressed with. It was lumpy and smelly and had a few oddly shaped yellow stains on it…, rather it was from food spills; pee or something else I really did not know or care to know.

Scoffing I nodded my head in agreement, "Yea well, I don't blame her on that, that thing was gross!" I shivered at the thought of sleeping on that thing! Honestly I don't know how he slept on that thing, I would have burned it and gladly slept on the floor if it was me! Goldberg nodded his head in agreement, "So whose boxes are those?" I asked pointing over to the packed up boxes over in the far off corner.

"Oh those there," He asked pointing to the ones I had nodded over too, "Those are Dewayne's, had some of his things shipped over from Texas I'm guessing…, ya know the more heavy stuff that his family didn't want him taking on the plane. I think his microwave and stuff like that are in there too? And these two boxes right here are good old Germaine's. I know one's the mini fridge that his mom didn't want to hassle with carrying in when everyone else was trying to move things in, so she had it brought over a few days ago I guess. And the other one of his I'm not sure what's in it, most likely cloths and school stuff?"

I wiggled my eyebrows up and down at Goldberg, pulping my lips together giving him a look that he's seen me ware all too often, "You think he has a secret stash of porn in there?"

Goldberg opened his mouth to reply but was cut off with a dry "Ha…Ha," that had no humor in it, "Yea, no I don't think he does. Sorry, but you see he's smart enough to keep his secret stash of anything locked away from the grubby little hands of someone like you!"

I jumped about a foot in the air at the new voice turning around sheepishly at the person who had just entered the room quiet enough that neither Goldberg or I noticed it. "Guy… hey! We were just talking about you, all good things, all good things!" (Ha Frozen line right there, lol).

Guy rose an accusing eyebrow up at me scoffing as he did so, "Right." Okay, so he obviously not believing a word I had just said. So judgmental, that one, "I'm sure you were…" He shook his head muttering under his breathe a few things I couldn't quite pick up while moving over to the bunk beds setting his backpack and duffle up on the top one, claiming it as his now.

I bit my lip sheepishly before running up to the blonde boy throwing my arms around his waist tightly from behind and leaning my face into his back, "Guy! Oh how I've missed you my love! It's been months since we last seen see one another and yet you are still just as beautiful as I remember with those shiny thick golden locks of – ufff –" Grunting I found myself falling to a beanbag chair that was conveniently placed right where I was falling too.

"Getuffmuh!" I heard Guy grumble as I lay sprawled across the beanbag staring up at him with wide eyes and my button lip beginning to tremble with a pout.

Guy looked down at me from the corner of his eye before looking away purposely swallowing thickly trying not to cave at the wounded and hurt face I was giving him. This was one of the reason were some of the Ducks had gotten my nickname 'Bambi' from, it was because according to them I had a very innocent non-guilty kind of face that when I needed or wanted too I could get myself out of any sort of trouble, even murder according to Avermen.

So with the innocent and doe-like eyes, Bami obviously had a good fit.

"Ugh…why you have to be so mean Guy? I'm just trying to express my love and feelings for you is all!" I complained in a huff, pushing myself off the beanbag jumping up to my feet attempting to not break into a smile just as he was trying too at the moment. "I mean like come on! I thought we had something special going on here, I could have sworn you felt it too!"

Okay, so you see, what you all have to know about mine and Guy's friendship to really understand what was going on is that he and I are very playful and silly, and not at all serious. We love messing around with one another, always trying to play a joke; embarrass; or get the better of the other and sometimes it may seem like we generally don't like each other but it's all an act…, us not liking each other couldn't be more further from the truth! I mean, take now for example, with Guy throwing me off him so voilently and with no warning or anything to me..., it may seem rash and mean but it really wasn't. He only did it because of the texts I had been sending to him nonstop the last few days about his (fake) obsession with porno's; both magazines and videos, which isn't true as far as I know. But it's a funny thing to pick on him about it because it gets him so riled up and embarrassed.

Like how could I not use that to my advantage!

Anyways yea, he wouldn't have thrown me off him like he had just done unless he knew the beanbag was there to catch my fall. He's too sweet and caring to intentionally hurt someone like that…, unless it was on the ice and it had to be done.

He could be a huve asshat when it came to other teams on the ice!

Which it made me feel happy knowing that I was on his team and didn't have endure any of that side of him!

Because dam! I'd prolly shit myself and take myself willingly out of the game so I wouldn't be put up against him!

Honest truth right there.

I continued to push my bottom lip out, letting it tremble some as I walked up to his side resting my chin on his left shoulder making sure my face was in his eye range so he could see. I could see from the angle I was at that Guy himself was starting to struggle with keeping a straight face and not caving amd giving up to my pout. "Please tell me you still love me Guy! Please, please, please! If you don't tell me you love me right now I don't know how I will go with life. In fact, I don't think I could go on with my life Guy, you are my life!"

Ha, drama queen much?

Guy exhaled from his nose slowly and loudly before nodding his head in defeat, "Okay, okay! I love you, I love you! Now will you shut up about it Haven?" He muttered, "God, I swear you're like a dog who won't quit humping my leg sometimes!" He rolled his eyes, (all in good humor of course), before yanking open his duffle open pulling items out that were unimportant and not the least bit interesting to me.

"If you wanted me to hump up on ya Guy, all you had to do was ask."

Guy's face turned bright red and he groaned closing his eyes shaking his head at me yanking the zipper to his bag open a little harsher then normal. "You. Are. Impossible." He gritted out.

I smiled, "Ha, but you still love me anyways."

He sighed looking at me sideways nodding again, "Yea, I suppose I do."

Squealing and clapping my hands together I turned around to face a highly amused Goldberg, who had now taken a seat at his desk chair to watch 'The Haven and Guy Show' with a shit-eating grin taking up most of his face. "Gregory did you hear that? Huh? Guy just admitted to loving me! Make sure you remember this moment okay, it's a very important moment that should be remembered and cherished for as long as we live!"

Goldberg just snorted shaking his head with a small chuckle as he grabbed his bathroom items heading to the bathroom to unload them. Turning my attention back to Guy I smiled plopping back down into the beanbag chair I had just fallen into and jumped out of only moments before. "So Mr. Germaine since you have now clarified that there isn't a dirty stash of pornos in that box, mind informing the class what is in it then?

Guy shrugged walking over to one of the dressers to put some of his jeans and basketball shorts away, "Why do you even care so much Hav?"

I inhaled sharply feeling insulted at the question, "Um. Because it's me… Duh." I rolled my eyes offensively. I was a noisy person…, I knew it, he knew it, hell the whole team and probably half the school knew it! It was something I had most likely gotten from my mother even though I would never openly admit to that to anyone. I snorted, "Jeez Germaine what kind of stupid question was that?" Laughing sarcastically under my breathe mimicking in a high pitch voice, "Why do you even care?" Before going back to my normal regular voice, "Pah-uh-lease...!"

~000~

A few hours later I found myself back in my own room lying face down on my bed trying to figure out how to preoproy suffocate myself in my pillows.

Haha, yea maybe I wasn't really trying to do that.

I'm not that emitionaly unstable!

Yet.

But I was exhausted from helping everyone unpack and get settled in…expect for Dewayne; Connie; and Julie, they had everything under control and weren't acting like a chicken with its head chopped off.

Thank God!

Bless them, really!

Anyways we all agreed to meet up for dinner at the dining hall at seven and it was currently 5:57 which meant I had at least fifty to fifty-five minutes of alone time with my amazingly sexy hot bed before I had to get my fine ass a move on to get some grub. Yum, I really can't wait for dinner! As surprising and shocking as it is, Eden Hall really does have some amazing food..., but with the amount of money tuition is if you weren't on scholarship I guess I really can't be that surprised. In the school day they gave you an option to three different entres, or the salad bar/snack bar. And at night they basically had an all you can't eat buffet with several different stations. You had the sub/sandwich station; the Mexican food station, Lil Italy station, classic American food, about troth different soups and breads, and then of course the vegetarian/salads station, and they also had a surprise station where you didn't know what it was going to be until you got to the dinning hall. It's basically like a world-wide culture trip all in your backyard!

Sighing I sat up hopping off my bed knowing that if I laid there any longer I would fall asleep and would most likely sleep right through dinner and miss out on all the fun!

Which would suck some big blue balls, majorly!

Walking over to the full length mirror I checked to make sure my curls were still intact and didn't need any touching up or spray when four slow but loud knocks pounded on my dorm door, the sound bouncing off the four walls of my room. "Just a sec!" I shouted to the door throwing my hands up to my hair quickly puffing it up at the roots with my fingertips as well as tossing a few strands around a bit to give it a little more volume and umph. I gave myself a once over nodding satisfied with what I saw just as another series of slow pounding on the door echoed throughout my dorm.

Giving the door a 'you-serious' look I finally reached for the knob yanking the door open, "Sorry I was – " Was all I could get out before I was suddenly pushed back into my room and spun back around and slammed to the door with a bang. My back was now pressed against it as it boomed shut from the action with a loud thump echoing in the room and I'm assuming outside the room in the halls too.

I opened my mouth to yell at the person who was the cause of this but lips slammed down onto mine before I could even get a sound or peep out! My body stopped functioning all together for good four or five seconds before my brain fully got what was happening. I pushed with a strong jerk at the chest of the person whose mouth was pratically rapping me.

Finally getting myself separated I looked up glaring at the asshat who actually had the nerve to so rudely molest me without my consent.

"Dude, what the hell Adam?" I scolded the tall blonde who only grinned back at me in return with no shame on his pretty handsome face at all. In fact he looked kind smug, I would actually go as far as saying proud even. "Ever hear of personal space! Who do you think you are Christian Gray throwing me up against the door and being all forceful and stuff, huh? What you gonna do next, take one of your dress ties and tie my hands up to my bedpost as you have your wicked dirty way with me?"

Sighing I rolled my eyes sarcastically at him as what I said started to slowly sink into his head, then something happened that I wasn't really anticipating. His eyes narrowed in determination and it almost looked like his ocean blue color eyes grew a few shades darker as a smirk stretched out on his face.

"Ahh…um, what are you doin – " Dam, I was starting to sound like a stuttering buffoon who didn't know how to speak right as Adam closed in on me pressing his upper body up against mine making sure there wasn't even the possibility of air separating us. My brain turned to mush feeling his toned hard chest pressed up next to mine.

Well someone's been working those bench presses quite a bit this summer!

"Gahh…um, ah...Adam?" I wasn't making any sense and I'm pretty sure Adam was liking that a little too much if by the pull of the corner of his lips twitched upwards had anything to say about it.

Cocky asshole.

"What?" He questioned innocently bringing his mouth down to my ear hovering just over it, his lips just barely touching the tip before running down to the lobe letting his hot warm breathe hit me, "Didn't we just strike up a challenge not even more then a four hours ago about me and you Hav, or did you already forget?" He whispered softly into my ear, my stomach started to stir…, ah yep; the butterflies were definably in overdrive right now. And I think I have to pee now too! Don't know if it's from nerves that had suddenly erupted inside my body or from that water bottle I downed a few hours ago. "If you did, then I'm sure I could remind you the jest of what it was about..." He groaned biting down softly and tugging at the lobe of my ear now.

Gah!

Since when could he make that sexy noise with his throat? Was he always able to do _that_ and I just never knew, and if so why have I never heard it before cause that was hot! Like my underwire might need a good washing after he leaves kind of hot!

Holy shit!

What did Adam eat in the last few hours since I've seen him last!?

Maybe he took a Viagra accidently without knowing mistaking it for Tums? Highly possible, yes very highly possible!

"Um…well, ahh, yea we did…" I gurgled out as he brought his head down to my jaw running his nose along it and up to my chin before moving it to rub against my own nose while resting his forehead against mine staring intensely into my own eyes. Dang, his eyes are so blue! Like I've always knew this, but I've never seen them so up close and so very blue, they're breathtaking!

"I think I'm winning…" He smugly grinned at me, arching his eyebrow slightly which only made him and this thing, whatever it was even sexier. "Wouldn't you say?" I stood staring back at him dumbly not moving a muscles or even breathing for a good minute or so before I finally processed in my brain of him saying that he was winning…

'Ah, hell to the freakin no!'

I don't lose!

Shocking myself with the noise that came from my own throat which sounded almost like an animalistic growl I found myself grabbing first full of his t-shirt swinging both our bodies around and throwing him back against the door where I had just previously stood. Without wasting another second to gather or talk myself out of this I pratically threw myself at him smashing my lips up to his.

Our teeth collided; lips sloppily smacking; our bodies moving and pushing against the other; my hands pulling more and more at his shirt as his reached down to my lower back tugging me closer. I reluctantly ended the kiss not wanting it to end but decided I had to up the antics a little by moving my lips down to his neck biting; sucking; kissing; and nipping at the spot where his neck met his collarbone, ranking my nails up into his hair pulling at the blonde tips drawing his neck closer to me. I knew there was going to be a mark left after this. I felt satisfied knowing this and became even more happy and satisfied as a grin pull at my lips hearing Adam's breathing start to change and him trying to discreetly shift his hips to try and readjust himself without me noticing.

But I noticed!

_Like_ _really_, _did_ _I_ _notice_!

After one last playful bite At his collarbone and one slow agonizing lick to his neck I giggled stepping back taking a good long look at the disheveled boy in front of me. He was panting, his chest raising up and falling down heavily; his cheeks had bright pink splashes stained to them; and his hair was tousled and sticking up a bit from my yanking and pulling on the ends.

God he looked incredible!

If I wasn't winning this game now then I most definitely had evened the score.

Walking away I grabbed my Michael Kros crossbody navy blue purse with my keys and phone pushing Adam out of the way to open the door. "Baby, please," I paused giving him a once over, running my eyes from his head to toes taking pleasure from the small hitch in his breath as I did so, "You know I never lose." I playfully winked before marching out the door with him close on my heels flattening down his hair and straightening his shirt trying to make look as if we didn't do anything more then what normal friends would do.

**I know its shorter then what the last three chapters have been, but it's an update! And it has a little bit of juiciness to it!**

**So let's aim for 14 more reviews for this chapter before there's another update, yea?**


	5. Chapter 5

After an eventful dinner that included going down to the bakery/café which wasn't too far from campus for a little ice cream I found myself back in my dorm room with Julie and Connie sprawled out on the king size pull out mattress from my couch indulging in the amazing yumminess of sour cream and onion chips and dip that was sat in the middle of the three of us as we talked and gossip about our summers, catching up on the last three and half months of being without each other.

True, me and Connie got to meet up a few times over break, but with my training knocked up a few notches I wasn't able to see her as often as I would have liked just as I had explained with Charlie, so tonight we decided to have a full out girls night.

It included all the good stuff that every girl's night consisted of, gossip; venting; selfies for FB; Twitter; and Instagram, and of course movies with veg'ing out!

Screw to hell the diet my new trainer had set for me over the summer!

I deserve a cheat day every once in a while with how hard I work.

And mmmhmm Ben & Jerry's milk and cookies ice cream really does hit the spot for me!

So dam addicting this stuff is.

Anyways switching topics from my inner fat child, Jules had changed from her day cloths into an old U.S.A hockey shirt and some simple black mid-thigh P.J shorts; Connie had old Coca-Cola pajama pants paired with a black fitted camisole, and I was in some short navy blue spandex shorts (think of cheerleading or gymnastics spandex shorts/briefs) with an old dark gray AC/DC crewneck tank top paired with some heather gray thigh high socks. We had the T.V on MTV playing some random show or movie but we were barely paying attention to that. We were too busy talking about Julie's little summer fling with a boy back from Maine.

Clearing my throat I gained the attention of the two girls across from me wiggling my eyebrows up and down suggestively at Julie, "So did you two go all the way Griffin?" I asked with a smile tugging at my lips, "Ya know, did you give him the golden ticket?" Both Connie and me giggled like little schools girls at Julie's reddening face falling into one other bracing the other so we wouldn't roll off the bed onto the floor with our laughter.

One of the longer lounge pillows from the couch was suddenly throw at the two of us with a whoosh which only made both of us clutch onto each other even more laughing harder at our embarrassed friend, "Hey shut it you too!" Julie scolded with a huff before caving and joining in with the laughter.

Connie coughed taking in a deep breath as I wiped the tears from my eyes finally getting ourselves together enough to properly breath, "But no for rea Jules, did you?" Connie pressed.

Julie shook her head, cheeks turning pink again, "No. We didn't." She cleared her throat, "But I mean…, we did do um, other stuff though."

"Oh my god, you little whore!" I joked throwing the lounge pillow back at her as she giggle shyly.

Connie nodded her head, "Well details missy! We need details!"

Julie threw her hands up covering her embarrassed face from us, "Aghh, guys come on!"

"Come on Jules, we're your best friends. Whatever is said between us stays between us!" Connie urged, "I mean if Haven or myself got to third or home base with any guy we would so share it with each another!"

Julie groaned throwing herself back onto the bed, her hair spewing out around her. "Ugh, fine!" She complied, "Yesterday since it was my last night home and all till Thanksgiving we met up, and um, well… I kind of gave him a…ah…a – "

"Handjob?" Connie filled in for her.

"Yea," Julie nodded, "Then he, ah, returned the favor I guess you could say?"

"Whoa, kitty-cat getting all wild and dirty on us Con!" I winked to the brunette besides me for added effect.

Julie rolled her eyes at our silliness.

Out of the three of us Julie was definitely the more modest and conservative one. She never wore any huge cleavage baring shirts; or crop tops or any cut-out shirts. She was very straight forward and clean-cut. It was just who she was, and neither Connie nor I judge her for it or tried to change her in any way, that wasn't our place to do so. Sure, we may give her advice or our opinions but we never forced anything on her, I feel like that would make us shitty friends.

Now, Connie was a little more daring with her wardrobe choices, but she still didn't push the buttons as much as I did. I didn't mind showing a little skin to the world. I think the reason why I didn't mind so much was because I had grown up wearing itty-bitty customs at my competitions and it felt like no big deal to me anymore. Like if I was going to ware so little in front of thousands (including T.V) who have all eyes on me why not ware it when I have a lot less eyes on me?

But it's not like I'm willing to just walk around in public in just my panties or birthday suit! I do have some respect for myself and my body!

I mean, I'm not crazy or anything.

And I definitely wasn't trying to ask to get raped either.

Julie cleared her throat again, "So have either of you two done anything like that yet?"

Connie scoffed, "Ha, no! Guy only wishes that I would do that, and to be honest he and I are still on the outs from last year and I don't think there's going to be any ins again for the two of us. And I'm not really looking for any other kind of relationship right now anyways, I'm enjoying being single. It's very liberating and empowering.

I snorted, "Cool your roll Hilary Clinton!"

They both turned to me than waiting for me to answer, "What about you Hav?"

I shrugged, "I mean you two know I talk a lot of game. And yea I'm a huge prev, which I'm pretty sure I get from my grandma. But I can't say I've hit third base with anyone yet." I paused humming letting my mind drift back to what had happened in this very room only a few hours ago with Adam, it had my heart and blood racing all over again just thinking of it. Woah. "But who knows what will happen in the future?"

"And would that possibly involve a Mr. Caption Duck, or Mr. Banks?" Connie sing-songed, over-fluttering her eyelashes at me.

I snickered at her, "I don't know Con, we'll just have to see now won't we?"

It was Julie's time to snort, "All I'm saying, is you need to do the world some good of putting those two boys out of their misery. I don't even care if that means shacking up with the both of them…just please, do it already! I don't know how many more surprise hard-ons I can take from those two just because you walked by in leggings and a sports bra after practice, it's so uncomfortable!" She practically shouted throwing her arms out in front of her as she did so.

My mouth dropped open in shock at the vulgarity of Julie's words. I mean didn't I just say that Julie was the more modest and conservative one out of the three of us? _Like dam_, what exactly did she get up to this summer to get her to talk so openly like this?

Hmm, maybe she isn't telling us everything that happened with that boy?

Connie on the other hand just openly laughed, apparently not really believing that Julie had just said what she really just said snorting in between her breaths, falling to her side again while grabbing her stomach and curling in on herself. "Wha – err Julie, ah…?" I swallowed nervously feeling the heat on my chest and neck start to creep up.

Julie titled her head obviously amused with my basket-case-like behavior. She really hasn't seen this unsure; unconfident; stuttering mess side of me. It's not like I have this side of me on open display to others to see, so it makes sense why she found this slightly amusing and possibly a little weird. I mean, I do prefer to keep this side with all my insecurities and self-doubts under wraps and hidden far away from people, and that including my close and friends and family.

No one should see that side of me, it's not pretty.

Trust me.

"What?" Julie defended, "I'm just saying. I mean sure, it might bring a few complications here and there, but would it really change things from the way they are right now? It would just involve a little more touching, nothing much else since you guys already have the flirting and hanging out practically 24/7 down."

'Huh', I never thought of it like that before. I guess to the outside world it might actually look like I was dating Charlie or dating Adam with the way I interact with those two…

"Yea but Jules, I don't think Hav actually wants to be considered a real tease or…ya know, slut. Right now it's all fun and jokes and both Charlie and Adam know that. If that were to really happen it could cause major problems with their friendship and also might cause issue within the team and how we work together on the ice too." Connie voiced in.

Julie sighed, her shoulders slumping some, "Would it really? I mean it's not like everyone needs to know what goes on behind closed doors, it could just be their own private little thing – "

Connie snorted, "Hah, the Conway-Bombay-Banks orgy!"

I did exactly what Julie had done only a few minutes prior which was throwing my hands up covering my face with them as I titled my head downwards towards the bed feeling the heat burning up on my palms from my cheeks, "Oh my God guys, would you stop? It's not like if I did do anything like that, that I would do it with the other in the same room!" I laughed embarrassedly. "That would be totally awkward and weird!"

Connie looked over at me cheekily, "But you've thought of it haven't you?"

I froze, "Thought of what?"

She bit her lip, "Doing it." She glanced over at Julie as her demeanor of the whole thing seeming to slowly change directions, "Like have you made any legit thought over if you would seal the deal with either one of them, or even both." She paused at my horrified face, "But not at the same time obviously?"

I coughed feeling the pressure start to set in, "Um…I mean yea, I've thought of it of course. With both Charlie and Adam constantly flirting and trying to win me over and stuff it's kind of hard not to think about it. But I don't know, I guess if it happens then it happens…I'm just going to go with the flow for now. See where this year takes me. But like you said I don't want anything to get in the way of our friendship and God-forbid the team. Both of those mean so much to me to even risk screwing that up."

They both nodded in return.

It was quiet before Connie sat up straighten her back shifting the bed some, "Well I won't judge you if you decide to do anything with one of them or even both of them." She locked eyes with me so she could make sure I knew that she was being completely honest and serious with me, all jokes aside, "I mean what kind of best friend would I be if I did something like judging you over something as silly as boys? Especially with you never judging me and always being there for me even if I was annoying as hell when it came to all of mine and Guy's issues last year. You've always been there for me and always had my back even if I was in the wrong and we both knew it, so…what I'm trying to say is that whatever decision you chose or not choose I will always have your back."

I smiled in appreciation at her.

She really was the best friend a girl could ask for.

Julie nodded her head confidently. "Me too! After all I am the one who brought up the whole love triangle you three have going on, so…" She laughed softly letting her sentence trail off.

"Thanks that means a lot to me, really."

"Ah, it's no biggie. I think we all know, as in 'all' being the whole team that the three of you would eventually take things further in your relationship sooner or later. It's all just a matter of time now."

~000~

Mother trucker….ugh, I hate mornings.

They bite ass!

Big time.

Connie; Julie and I had stayed up well past three in the morning joking around taking pictures and watching the Jeepers Creepers movies. Rolling over and pushing Connie's head gently off my stomach I stretched my arms out above my head popping my back in the process glancing over at the clock.

It was eight-twenty-three.

Blah, I feel like a zombie, but I knew now that I was awake I wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon. Glancing over and making sure I wouldn't disturb Connie too much who had now nuzzled up to my side while Julie was sprawled out over on the other side of bed taking up the majority of the mattress, which was completely normal for her to do. I slowly slid off the bed not wanting the mattress to move too much and disturb their sleep.

Picking up my phone I walked into the bathroom shutting the door quietly behind me leaving it unlocked in case they needed the toilet or something. After dumping a much needed load into the toilet myself, I striped off my shirt turning the nozzle of the shower on. While waiting for the water to heat up I clicked open my Instagram while taking off my shorts; and thigh high socks. Going through my feed I counted eleven new photos that I had apparently posted last night. A group picture of all the Ducks at dinner together, with the caption 'The family's all back together #Ducks #edenhall #Family #lovetheseassholes', another with; Fulton and Portman with me getting a piggyback ride walking down the sidewalk when we were on our way for ice-cream saying 'Missed these pyschcos #BashBrothers'. Another was a shot of Charlie; Adam and I at the café eating our sundaes with me sitting in the middle, 'The two guys who have stolen my #heart for life.' Then a couple more with a few other ducks before ending the night with five selfies of just Julie; Connie and I having and our girls night together.

I smiled looking at all the pictures. 'Dam if this wasn't my account and I hadn't been there last night to be a part of all the action; catching up; and laughs I would so be jealous right now!'

After liking a few of the other Ducks pics from last night I exited Instagram and hit the sleep button seeing the steam start to rise from the top of the shower curtain. A good twenty to twenty-five minutes later I was turning the knob to the shower off after scrubbing my face raw of any makeup and getting my hair all squeaky clean stepping out into the foggy steamed fill bathroom. When I finally emerged from the bathroom a good hour after I had gone in I looked over seeing the pull out now put back into the sofa and the blankets neatly folded over the back cushions.

I laughed; Connie and Julie most likely had gone back down the hall to their own room and respective beds to crash for a few more hours.

Dropping my towel I walked over to my dresser going to pick out a pair of bra and panties when I heard the beep of my phone going off singling a new text message. Dropping my undergarments back into the drawer I walked over to my bed where I had drop the phone picking up to see Adam's name pop up on the screen.

**From **_**Adam㈴5: **_'Hey you up?'

Biting my lip I felt my eyes literally light up letting a small giggle escape my lips as I began to type out my response.

**To **_**Adam㈴5: **_'Yea, just got out of the shower.'

I waited a few seconds before sending out another text. I wanted to give him that picture first…get him all hot and bother, so to speak.

**To **_**Adam㈴5: **_'Now I'm just trying to decide which bra and pantie set to ware today.'

I laughed feeling giddy…maybe what Connie and Julie said last night wouldn't be so bad? It's still a really touchy subject in my opinion but the more I really think about it the more I'm getting used to the idea. But I'm just going to lay it in the boy's hands. It will be completely up to them. If one of them where to make a move I don't think I would that be opposed to it..., but I won't be the one making any moves.

Even if I want to, I won't.

Ugh!

Why is being a teenager so complicated?!

No, actually. Why is being a girl so dam complicated!

**From **_**Adam㈴5: **_'So wait…you're like naked right now?'

**To **_**Adam㈴5**_**:** 'Yep, and wet.'

Oh God, I am so bad. I am going to Hell for all this teasing, I just know it.

**From **_**Adam㈴5**_**:** '…..'

**To **_**Adam㈴5**_**:** 'You okay there? I don't need to call 911 or anything for ya, do I?'

Shaking my head with a amused smile I picked the underwear and bra set back up sliding them on before he texted back. After adjusting the bra straps and pulling on a navy blue crewneck crop t-shirt that ended just where my bellybutton was with black leggings with my classic black combat boots.

**From **_**Adam㈴5:**_ 'You wanna share? Wouldn't mind showing me a pic or two would ya? I mean if you're feeling friendly this morning that is ;)'

**To **_**Adam㈴5: **_'In your dreams Banks, in your dreams.'

**From **_**Adam㈴5:**_ 'Trust me Hav, those imagines are in my dreams… every dam night!'

Shaking my head and setting my phone back down without answering I decided on doing a messy bun for my hair today instead of the regular curls with pulling two of the shorter strands down to frame my face, (think of the Miley Cyrus bun). After finishing my normal-casual day makeup I picked my phone back up texting Adam back.

**To **_**Adam㈴5:**_ 'But hey, have you eaten yet?'

~000~

After Adam and I hit the dining hall for breakfast we headed back to his room to wake Charlie who was laying spread eagle on his stomach, his right arm and leg practically hanging off the bed. I smiled sharing a quick look with Adam, and before the dorm door had even shut I was already jumping through the air lading right on Charlie's back squealing with a loud laugh as he flung himself up and around ready to pounce on whatever had hit him but as soon as he saw my laughing yet 'oh shit' face as I began to descend down to the hard wood dorm floor, he threw his arms forward wrapping his hands around my hips before I was flung off the bed.

"God..., you're crazy Hav!" Charlie panted, his arms now slung around my waist snugly taking in a few deep breaths as I just sat there straddling his lower thighs giggling into his chest uncontrollably. "I was half-awake already guys, you could've just called my name or shook my shoulder or something..." He groan, "Not give me a freakin' heart attack."

Adam was leaning against the door with his head thrown back laughing his ass off, "Charlie, man…" Adam could barely stand straight as his body took over with huffs and puffs of snorting laughter, "You should have seen your f-face!" Now Adam was on the floor laughing. "P-p-priceless man! Priceless!"

Giggling at the shaking Adam and the annoyed look on our Caption's face I shook my head sitting back up, "No Adam, what was better was that scream!" I laughed again leaning back against Charlie's arms that were still wrapped around me using them as a temporarily support for my back. "Seriously, you sound like Connie whenever she sees a spider! It was great!"

"Ha. Ha." Charlie grumbled lifted one arm from around me rubbing the sleep from his eyes stuffing a yawn, "Laugh it up you two, laugh it all up." He gurgeld out flopping back down on his mattress. I let out an not so attractive "umph" as he took me down with him cuddling me into his chest substituting me as his blanket that was pushed down around his hips.

Well looks like I'll be staying in bed a bit longer then I originally thought I would be doing this morning.

But hey, I'm really not going to complain about this. Charline's really comfortable to lay on and snuggle with.

Glancing over at Adam who had moved over to his desk flipping his MacAir open he gave me a small smile before flicking his eyes over to Charlie giving a barely noticeable head nod to him. I wasn't exactly sure if he was saying he was fine with me cuddling Charlie in bed, or if there was something else behind that smile and head nod. When I looked down at Charlie I saw him give a small nod back to Adam.

And now I was confused. Why were they having a private conversation with one another.

What were the silently communicating about that they couldn't say in front of me. They never kept anything from me.

"Hey what was that all about?"

"What was what?" Charlie asked, sleep still evident in his voice.

"That bro head-nod thing you guys just did?"

"Oh." Adam spoke up, "That?" he shrugged his shoulders causally, "Just me and Charlie agreeing on something we talked about last night is all."

That caught my attention some, "Oh, and what is it that you guys talked about, huh?"

Charlie snorted, "Ha! Like we're gonna tell you miss noisy," He gave a boyish grin staring up at me as I looked back down at him, "We don't ask what you; Jules; and Connie talk about during your girl nights, now do we?"

It was my turn to snort, "Uh, yea you do!" I looked back over at Adam then back down to Charlie laughing, "You guys ask all the time!"

Charlie shrugged, the movement of his body making my body move along with it, "Okay, yea true...but you never tell us."

"And since you never tell us what you three talk about when its just you three, then we're not gonna talk about what Charlie and I talk about when it's just Charlie and I."

I groan pushing my face into Charlie's chest. He automatically tightened his hold around me as I did. "Come on, I promise I won't tell anyone!" I pushed, "Unless..." I paused looking back and forth between the two, "Unless it was about me!" Narrowing my eyes in at the both of them I gasped, "Oh my God! It was about me wasn't it?" My mouth fell open as they neither denied or confirmed, "Now you have to tell me!" I playfully demanded.

"Ha sorry Bambi, aint happening this time. Our lips are sealed." Charlie answered.

I pinched his shoulder as he laughed sighing into his chest deciding to give up on the integration for the moment. But I knew I was going to find out what they had said about me! Two to three days top before they would cave and tell me. They always do.

**A/N**

**So this chapter was kind of hard for me to write, I feel like it may be a little scatter around a bit but I'm trying to make it flow and be put together without skipping around too much! **

**Any suggestions that you have for me or the story feel free to voice them. If you have an idea for a scene or for what you want to happen with Charlie/Haven/Adam review and tell me so I know what you'd like to see happen. **

**Let's go for 14 reviews for this chapter for the next update, so 60 total!**

**Hope everyone has a lovely weekend, cheers!**


	6. Chapter 6

I was currently channel surfing snuggled up with the wall on one side of me and Charlie's warm body on the other side sitting up against his headboard. Charlie and Adam were talking about the latest draft to Basketball or something or the other…, really I could care less about who was drafted to where it really didn't matter much to me. I had abandoned my combat boots about ten after jumping on Charlie not wanting to have my dirty shoes all over his clean sheets and blankets.

After going through all the channels I switched back to MTV that was running a Teen Wolf marathon. They were just starting up season two, which was my favorite season! I mean that was the season Jackson took on a major role and it was his last season as well, so it automatically was it was my favorite seeing as I'm madly in love with Colton Haynes. Daniel Sharman and Tyler Hoechlin were also very appetizing to stare at as well! Hell, who was I kidding! Everyone from this cast was drop dead gorgeous and amazingly good looking! Made me want to drool and press my face up against the TV hoping to get some of that yumminess transferred over to me!

"Ugh. Really Hav, Teen Wolf?" Charlie groaned from beside me.

Rolling my eyes at the slightly older boy next to me smacking his arm with the back of my hand playfully. "Yes Charlie, really! Teen Wolf is an amazing show with a great storyline and plot." I defended the show with a solid head nod. It may be pretty obvious, but Teen Wolf was one of my fav shows, I never missed a new episode even with all my training and hockey I somehow always managed to watch, rather it be by actual TV or live steaming on my iPad or phone while I was traveling or on the team bus, I never missed it.

Along with Teen Wolf I absolutely loved practically any show that MTV created, my new obsessions was Finding Carter and Eye Candy. Then of course I wouldnt be human if I didn't love Pretty Little Liars and Gilmore Girls. Then with The CW I loved The Originals; Vampire Dairies; Supernatural; Region; and Arrow, not to mention the new Flash series. From ABC, Wednesday nights is where it is at..., I mean with The Middle; The Goldbergs; Modern Family; and Blackish, wants not to love? And a throwback to my 90's love, Fresh Prince of Bel Air; Buffy the Vampire Slayer; Roseanne; and Home Improvement...oh yea! And HGTV, yea I always had that playing when there was nothing else on TV with Property Brothers and Love it or List it.

I'm a huge TV and movie nerd if you didn't gather that up already.

Charlie snorted, "So it has nothing to do with the fact that you're obsessed with the guy who plays the douchebag?"

No he didn't...Gah, jerk!

Humming I crossed my arms across my chest narrowing my eyes into slits while still staring at the screen of the TV. "I'm not obsessed." Rolling my eyes, all in good humor of course.

Well kind of.

"Right…" Adam added in sarcastically.

I sighed quite loudly playing the part of being agitated even though I wasn't, "It's very realistic ya know!" I mumbled out clicking my tongue, "I mean Colton follows me on Twitter and Instagram which is a big deal! So fantasizing about mine and his wedding to one another is actually not that farfetched! You two are jealous that I already found my future husband and it neither one of you."

Both Charlie and Adam rolled their eyes at me obviously thinking I had finally lost it and was delusional. But I'm not, I swear! My marbles are all still intact! Colton Haynes really does follow me on twitter and Instagram, in fact he's even liked; RT'd; and commented on a few of my tweets and Instagram posts in the past few months. So our relationship was steadily moving forward…Okay…, so maybe I was a bit delusional and wishful, but hey a girl can dream can't she?

This is America, isn't it? The land where dreams come true!?

"So yea, you two can just hush up over there and let me watch my Teen Wolf in peace." I flopped over onto my stomach propping my elbows up on the bed to rest my chin in hands. I felt eyes on me…or more specifically on my body, down towards my lower region. "Eyes off the ass guys." I ordered without taking my eyes from the TV.

I tried suppressing a laugh hearing Adam awkwardly coughed and Charlie letting out a deep puff of air slowly most likely taking mental snap shot of it for him store for later.

Ha, I'm evil I know.

It didn't take long after that for the two guys to get back into their discussion of the latest drafts as I got lost in the wonderfulness that was Teen Wolf.

Picking up my phone a few minutes later I noticed a new text from Russ.

**From Russ㈌5 **: 'Hey, you with Charlie and Adam Bambi?'

**To Russ㈌5 :** 'Yep, I'm just watching a show as they talk about some draft.'

**From Russ㈌5 :** 'Well tell those girls to stop their chit chat time and get out here, we're gonna play some street hockey up at the old basketball courts down.'

I grinned; street hockey was one of my favorites! Laidback and chill, that's what it was all about, no pressure and no aggression, just good friendly hockey.

**To Russ㈌5 :** 'We'll be there in a few minutes.'

"Hey doofus one and two, grab your skates and sticks and meet me at my room. Russ just said they're getting ready to play a pick-up game over at the old basketball courts."

I didn't wait for a response, just hopped off the bed and jogged out the door down the hall and through the lounge area making my way to the girls' side of the athletic dorm hall. Getting into my room I grabbed my small V.S Pink gray duffle shoving a few water bottles; power bars and workout towels in it, then went over to the corner where all my hockey gear was set up grabbing one of my older hockey sticks so I wouldn't get my newer ones all chipped up from the concrete. Checking over my stick to see if it needed a little patch up on the tapping I shrugged deciding it really didn't matter at the moment if it did or not, I can just do it later if it does. Grabbing my dark maroon skate pads that dad had gotten me last spring when my old ones had gotten torn up from a messy fall I took while messing around with Connie skating up and down a few of the more steeper hills in the more calmer parts of Minneapolis tripping over a pothole I hadn't seen or noticed until it was too late in the road. I defiantly had got quite an earful for that one…Not only did I get scolded from mom and Ted for mucking up my hands; arms; and legs with large cuts and scrapes, but I also got a talking to from from Grams and Gramps; dad; a few of the Ducks; along with Connie's mom who had ended taking me to the emergency room for stitches for not paying attention to my surroundings.

I had the stitches in for two weeks and wraps and bandages on for an additional three having to apply scar scream and Neosporin on them each morning and night before the doctor said I could take them off.

Now that was annoying.

That shit itch like hell, and I wasn't able to touch it.

Hell.

That's what that was.

Pure Hell.

Pulping down to the floor I started placing my knee pads on, just as I was finishing the left one my door flung opened and in came Charlie and Adam already in their knee and elbow pads along with their helmets; skates; and sticks in their arms.

"Dude, ever hear of knocking?" I sassed at the two of them, "I could have been changing or naked or something."

I noticed Adam's cheeks turn pink at the mention of me being naked while Charlie smirked at the thought having a glazed over look appear in his eyes. "And that's exactly why we didn't knock." He answered with just as much sass I dished to them right back at me.

Smiling and shaking my head at the two clowns I stood up and lifted my left arm out towards him holding my elbow pads in my other hand with a small pout planted on my lips. "Help me?"

Charlie laughed shaking his head walking forward taking one of the pads from my hand and gently securing it around my elbow touching a bit more of the skin of my arm then what was necessary causing me to shiver slightly at his gentle touch and rough callused pads of his fingertips.

"All right we all good to go now?" I asked shivering one more time at the one last stroke of Charlie's hand to my wrist before he gently let my arm fall back down to my side. I wasn't really looking for an answer just wanted to fill this silence and act like I wasn't seeing the fiery look Charlie was sending me and the mental undressing that Adam was doing. Filieng out of my room the three of us walked out one of the end hallway doors sitting on one of the benches near the building placing our helmets on and getting our skates on and laced up.

~000~

Three hours and five pick-up games later I was completely exhausted! Granted I do tons more when I have actual training but training doesn't usually consist of 80% of laughing with my workouts, and that's what the last three hours were. And all laughing while playing hockey…well you want a good ab workout, you got one right there!

As of now, we all were slowly making our way over to the dining hall dragging out feet in laziness to catch an early dinner, then we were going to head our separate ways to chill for a few hours before agreeing to meet back up in my room later between eight-thirty and nine o'clock for a movie night. And a movie night really meant a night full of loudness; talking over one another; the boys eating tons of chips and popcorn leaving crumbs scatter everywhere; and fighting over the remote.

But thankfully it was only five forty-two.

Thank goodness for that!

It meant I had time to grab an hour or two nap.

Which I desperately needed.

Entering my room kicking off my shoes throwing them in a scheduled corner near the rest of my other shoes picking up my checkered red/pink and white blanket I hopped up onto my bed snuggling into the yummy cushion-ness heaven that was my bed.

Honestly this was paradise. I could lay here forever and just be at peace.

Like for real, no joke. My pillow was basically an oversize marshmallow, made me wonder that if sometimes when I'm dreaming about s'more if I stuff some of the feathery cotton into my mouth or not? Wouldn't really shocked me if I did, I do tend to do a lot of strange things; rather that be conscious or not.

~000~

Being half asleep I felt something warm and airy tickle my ear, "Hav," a voice called out, it soft but still and quiet but still not a whisper. Moaning and flinging an arm over my face I turned over on my side trying to tune out whatever it was that was now tickling my cheek. But the tickle increased and I could have sworn I heard someone call out "Hav," again but this time it was louder and much deeper. Feeling the bed dip down on the right side of my bed I began to stir from the sleep haze I was in trying to note my surroundings while keeping my eyes shut.

Groaning and stretching my arms out over my head while still keeping my eyes closed I had come down to one simple conclusion.

There was someone else in here with me.

I could not only sense it but feel it…plus it became really apparent that someone else was here in my room with me and _on the bed_ as well when I felt the tilt in the dipping further increase while a hand moved a few stray hairs away from my face!

Opening my eyes slowly feeling a bit of nerves shoot through my body at the thought that it could be some oversize crazy ass predator ready to abduct me and sell me to the underground slave trade industry, I was gearing up for the fight of my life. But thankfully it was just Adam. I sighed in relief seeing that it was not a forty year old long greasy haired man with yellowing teeth and bad breath and the name Martha tattooed onto his whole forearm.

But Adam's face was seriously so closed to my face, hovering over me that I couldn't help but let an involuntary gasp escape my mouth.

Like, dude obviously doesn't know what personal space is clearly.

Back it up honey, back it up...

His body was directly perched over mine, his hips and legs hanging off to one side of me while his arms were splayed out on either side of my face somewhat locking me in place underneath him, his head was maybe only about six inches away from mine and his blue eyes were giving off very intensively vibes which had little tingles shooing up my spine.

His blue eyes were back to that ocean blue intoxicating craziness that they were yesterday when he had me pressed up against the door. I felt my breath taken away temporarily because of his blue hues, "Hey..." I managed to whisper out staring up at him with half-open lids.

Adam smiled his adorable boyish smile cocking his head to the side, "Hey..." He whispered back softly licking his lips quickly which had me redirecting my eyes to his mouth.

"Um, what time is it?"

"A little after six-thirty…" He murmured, face leaning closer into mine, chapped lips just barely skimming my own.

My brain turned to mush at the contact. It's the only second something like this had happened between us but it amazed me at how such a simple thing such a small brushing of the lips from his onto mine can do me in so deep. "Oh…ahh?"

Adam smiled at my mushiness trailing his nose back along my jaw and down my neck much like he had down the day before placing a few butterfly kisses every inch of skin or so as he did. "And that means we have at least an hour before anyone else gets here…"

Biting my lip I felt my fluttering shut as he continued to prep soft kisses along my throat; neck; and décolletage making me embarrassingly groaned knowing Adam was definitely going to eat that up and take it to his ego, "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"Well if it's me and you right here on this bed fulfilling some of my most inspired fantasy, that might I add have you as the starring role then yes I am definitely suggesting that." He cockily proposed smirking down at me with raised up eyebrows.

I laughed titling my head to the side acting like I had to really think about it, "Hmph…," I brought my hands up his chest slowly loving the shiver that shook through his body before from a simple touch looping my arms loosely around his neck, "Well Banksy let's see if you can live up to this challenge that you're so sure you're going to win…" I paused smiling playfully and licking my top and bottom lip slowly reverting his attention solely to them, "Are you sure you can get me all hot and bothered like you so confidently bragged about being able to do so boo?" I challenged right back at him trying to rile him up.

"Fuck."

Adam's face morphed into one of determination gripping the sides of my face slamming his lips down onto mine hauntingly groaning out loudly into my mouth as he did so. Tightening my arms around his neck trying to pull him closer to me while dragging my tongue across his upper lip mentally asking for permission which he happily obliged to causing my own moan to spill out.

God, who knew that just kidding him like this could feel so amazing!

In fact, I'm going to take back what I said earlier about laying in my bed all day doing nothing else but that and feel contact, because this _right here_, hands down was something I could do all day long with no interruptions and never get bored or tired of it.

It's definably becoming one of my new favorite things to do, that's for sure!

_LIKE REALLY!_

Feeling a tad more bold and daring with the situation at hand I nudge my thigh softly against his a few times trying to hint at him and thankfully he got what I was trying to say, sliding his legs and hips up moving himself right in between my legs. Adam moaned at the position change and leaned in closer to me pressing his body up against mine pushing my knees up and out holding them in place with his elbows giving him more room to maneuver.

I'm really glad I'm wearing leggings especially today now, props for them being so stretchy and flexible with the placement that my lower body was in now.

Things were starting to get hot and heavy now!

I think I may need a fan!

No joke.

Moving down to my neck Adam began sucking; biting; and licking the sensitive skin, something I think he seemed to be growing very fond of doing it seemed. I was starting to shock myself as well at hearing the grunts and moans that were pouring from my mouth. If I hadn't known any better and I was out in the hall passing my room right now hearing what I was hearing, I would be thinking that there was a porn star in the room or someone was watching a really loud prono. Lost in my own thoughts and pleasantness of his kisses I jerked about as he hit a spot on my neck that had me bucking my hips up instinctively causing both of us to freeze.

I felt my whole face go beet red.

Oh my God.

Did I really just do that?

I am such an idiot.

So I just ruined the moment...nice going Hav, real smooth.

Adam sensing my embarrassment cleared his throat bringing his own hips down to mine pushing up against me lightly at first before applying more pressure making us both gasp at the pressure in our neither regions. Moving his arms more under my knees and thighs instead just beside them he pushed my legs up higher till my knees were practically pressed up against my chest while my hips and waist stayed in place flat against the bed showing off the flexibility I had gained over the years from my figure skating career.

Adam continued to push and press his hips down against mine grunting with every thrust. Wow, um if I hadn't noticed earlier on I was now clearly feeling Adam's full package against me now! Dang! This was all becoming too much for me. Along with Adam's grunt I was huffing with each thrust tossing my head back and forth digging my fingers into the bed comforter before going for Adam's hair and yanking at it bring his face down to mine for sloppily heated kiss.

"Ahh...Adam!" I heard myself moaning out as he picked up speed hitting me right in the right spot, the fabric of his jeans and zipper hitting me right where my 'happy' button was at! I shifted my thighs more outwards wanting Adam's body closer to me. Pulling away from Adam's mouth letting him be able to catch a breathe as I traced my tongue down the side of his face sinking my teeth into the crease where his jaw met his neck not even thinking or caring that I could be leaving an accidental mark there. I'm way too busy right now being in the heat of the moment and all to think of something so silly as that! I mean if you could just imagine the pleasure Adam was giving me right now just by dry-humping into me with all our cloths on then you would completely agree with me and where I was at.

Woah, woah, woah…someone shut the front door!

Things are really going full force now!

Oh God help me!

_To be continued..._

~000~

**A/N**

**Okay so I'm really sorry guys, I feel like this chapter isn't up to my best and I'm not exactly sure why it was so hard for me to write when it came to the more intimate scenes in first P.O.V. I think it may have to do with the fact that I'm used to writing in third P.O.V, and that this is my first story of writing in anything but that. So it's a bit tricky and taking some time to figure out how to exactly do that and have it flow well and make sense to everyone. But I am starting to think of maybe possibly writing the more intimate and complex scenes in third person, then go back to it being in Haven's P.O.V again for the rest because I know that would make things tons more easier for me and help be able to really get those scenes just right.**

**Also I'm hoping to get a little more of Charlie and Haven in here in the next couple of chapters so keep your eyes open for that. It may seem that its all about Adam and Haven at the moment but that's only because Adam had already taken the plunge with Haven and now that the ice has been broken its much easier for him to be more forward whereas Charlie still hasn't broken that ice and working up the courage to do anything.**

**Rating may be changing to M soon as well, so if you're not into that then you have been warned. :)**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest but I promise over the next week or so I will most likely edited this more and possible change this last scene to third person so I can make it how I really picture it in my head so keep an eye out for that just in case. But yea wanted to get this chapter up as fast as I could since I promised it would be done by this Friday. Chapter seven will be updated in two weeks on Friday. **

**Review please, and remember if you have any ideas; wants; or just feedback feel free to voice it! :)**


End file.
